Too Complicating
by PorcelainDollxx
Summary: Misty finally finds the courage to tell Ash she likes him. But when Kenny breaks up with Dawn and Ash offers her his guestroom to stay, things get, well, complicating.
1. Meet and Greet

**READ THIS :)!**

**Reoccurring characters:**

**Ash, aged 18. Misty, aged 19. Drew, aged 18. May, aged 17. Dawn, aged 17. **

**So this is how it goes;**

**Ash is new to Sinnoh, nobody knows him except for Misty.**

**Misty and Ash have been best friends for 8 years.**

**Drew and May are a couple.**

**Dawn and Kenny are a couple.**

**Drew and Dawn are best friends.**

**May and Misty are best friends.**

**Misty likes Ash, and Ash has the same feelings.**

… **But all this may change =)**

_**Writing in italics =**_** character thoughts, emphasized words, or flashbacks. You will know the difference.  
>Bolding = interruption by yours truly. :D [It will <strong>_**rarely**_** happen in a chapter.]  
>This story is written completely in 3<strong>**rd**** person point of view.  
>Please know that the story jumps a bit. It doesn't always stay <strong>_**focused**_** on the same character(s).**  
><strong>Story is AU, there is no Pokémon (in this story, the characters are in "our world"), but the characters look the same and the places are the same as well.<strong>  
><strong>This is my first fanfiction :), dare I say that I'm proud of myself :D.<strong>  
><strong>DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! I do not own the Pokémon characters, only the storyline. :)<strong>  
>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<p>

Chapter One: Meet and Greet

*_ringgggg…ringgggg…*_

"Hello?"

"Hey May! It's Misty!"

"Hi Misty, what's up?"

"I have big and great news!"

There was a pause. May expected Misty to elaborate, _guess I need to ask._

"…So what's this so called big and great news?"

"Get everyone together at Everly in about two hours?"

"Sure, but Misty… the news?"

"I'll tell you all there!"

*Misty hung up*  
><strong>_._.<strong>**_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.**

Everyone is at the table except for Misty.

"So," started Drew looking around, "where's Misty?"

"I have no idea, she sounded so excited on the phone I can't understand why she's late," said May, taking a sip from her root beer.

Dawn looked outside the window, "there she is!"

Misty stormed into Everly breathless.

"Gee Misty, even when you're running you still manage to be 15 minutes late," May said, flashing a sarcastic smile.

"I'm sorry," Misty said calmly as she took a big sip of water from the water bottle she was carrying.

"So Misty, May dragged us down here because she says you have some big news for us," Kenny said as he lay back in his chair and put his arm around Dawn.

"I do! Do we have room for one more on this table?"

"Sure, why?" asked Dawn.

A young man entered the room.

Misty nodded at him. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my best friend!"

The man had raven coloured hair; it was quite messy and long. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest. This black vest was sleeveless and had a yellow stripe towards the top. He also wore blue jeans and red shoes. "Hello…" He waved shyly.

"Hi!" said the gang all at once.

"This is Ash, he came here to Sinnoh from Kanto," Misty started, "Ash sit down, I'd like you to meet Drew, May, Dawn, and Kenny."

"Nice to meet you all, Misty has told me a lot about you guys." Ash looked at them all. Drew had green hair, a black long sleeved shirt and a purple vest on top. He also wore aqua-green jeans. May had brown hair and it was put in two pony tails which was the only thing sticking out of her red bandana. She also wore a red shirt with blue biker shorts. Dawn had blue hair, she wore a black V-neck halter top with a pink short skirt. Kenny wore a lot of green, he had a kaki green long sleeve shirt, wore a green t-shirt over it, the t-shirt also has a thick white stripe in the middle, he also wore kaki jeans and he had auburn coloured hair.

"Yes, but Misty never told us that she was hiding such a good looking guy from us. Please, tell us more about you," said May as she flashed a friendly smile at Ash.

Ash blushed lightly at May's comment. Drew though, was not amused, and neither was Misty.

"Oh common May, no need to hit on the new guy. Atleast not when your boyfriend is right beside you." Dawn and May shared a laugh.

"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry Ash."

"No need… it's fine."

"So Ash, where are you staying?" asked Kenny.

"Well I bought my own place, and today I finally get to move in."

"Wait," Dawn paused. "You bought your _own_ place?"

"Yeah."

"That's really cool!"

"Well, if you want, you all can visit whenever you like."

"Where exactly do you live?" asked Drew taking a sip of his tea which had finally cooled down enough to drink.

"In Jubilife City."

"You live in the city? Wow, that's so awesome! I've always wanted to live in the city!" May admired him with sparkling eyes.

"Well, where do you live May?"

"Oh me, nowhere special, just past Jubilife City actually. In Floaroma Town. But I'm usually in Jubilife, all the action is there!"

"Where abouts do you guys live anyways?" Ash asked the group.

Misty replied first and quickly too, "I live in—"

"Sandgem Town," Ash finished, "I wasn't asking you Misty, I know where you live, I was asking everyone else."

"Oh…" Misty was taken aback, Ash never really snapped at her. She felt hurt even though he said it quite calmly.

"Well, I live in Sandgem town too, a few blocks away from Misty," replied Drew.

"Mhm, more like on the other side of town," commented Misty.

"Cool! Where do you live Dawn?"

"What? Are you planning to stop by or something?"

Ash gave Kenny weird look. "Uh?"

"Shut up Kenny. Sorry about him. I don't have a problem telling you where I live. I live in Twinleaf Town, Kenny does too." Dawn said looking at Kenny, glaring. _What's with him?_

"We all live pretty close, that's cool."

"Yeah maybe," started Drew, and then took another sip of his tea, "except it takes me almost an hour to get to May's depending on the traffic in Jubilife."

May looked at Drew, then turned to face Ash, "Oh, hey we should give you our numbers in case of anything, I mean we just met you, but if you're Misty's friend, you're mine too."

"That sounds like a great idea, I consider you my friend also Ash," said Dawn gleefully.

At that they all exchanged numbers, except for Kenny. _What the hell, he comes in and thinks he's all big shot. Why would I give him _my_ number, there is no need, if he wants he can contact _Dawn_ since she has to be all friendly to him._ In Kenny's mind Dawn was flirting with Ash, and he didn't like it.

"Oh, hey guys it's 5:00 I need to bring May home," said Drew as he got up and May followed after him. "Bye guys!" said Drew and May in unison. "Bye!" said the rest of the gang after them.

"Well," started Dawn getting up from her chair, "I know you guys probably want to spend time together, so we'll leave you to it." She winked at Misty. "I agree," said Kenny, "Come on Dawn, let's go. See you around." He got up and walked out the door.

"Bye and it was nice meeting you Ash, and I'm sorry about Kenny's behaviour, I don't know what has gotten into him." With that she waved goodbye and she left.

"Hey Misty, want to have supper at my place tonight?"

"Of course!" Misty was thrilled that she got to spend some time alone with Ash. Though she was thrilled, she was also very nervous. _Ash and I alone at his place..._ She only dreamed of such things happening. As they left Everly, she thought about all the things that could happen tonight, _things can go really well… but… but what if it becomes a disaster and this was all a big mistake.  
><strong>_._.<strong>**_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.**  
><em>

**YES, this chapter has meaning! The phone numbers, where they live, it does, bear with me here. I didn't do it all for nothing :).**

**Keep reading! It gets better :D**  
><strong>PorcelainDollxx<strong>


	2. Dinner and A Movie

**Hello! I decided to put this chapter up quicker than I normally would have because I'm so giddy and full of happiness today and I decided to share my happiness :D  
>Thanks to angelcutepie, XashXdawnX, A-Gallade, and Hello Kitty 12345679- you people are my first reviewers and half the part of my happiness, I cyber hug you! Also thanks to the 112 people who read my story, you were also a part of my giddiness. :D<strong>

**ANYWAYS,  
>Enjoy the chapter! :) <strong>

**DISCLAIMER, I don't own Pokemon.  
><strong>_._._._.<strong>**_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._.**  
><strong>

Chapter Two: Dinner and a movie

"That was really great, you could cook really well!" Misty commented as she lightly brushed her lips with a napkin.

"Thanks, living with my mom did give its advantages."

Tonight, Ash cooked Misty chicken brochettes with rice and cooked vegetables.

Misty looked around; Ash's condo was really classy. His living room was painted beige, and his furniture was chocolate brown, his TV was hung against the wall, he also had an electronic fireplace. His kitchen was modern; it was dark brown and his appliances were stainless steel. She felt like she was in an Ikea catalogue.

"You have such a nice place, you are so lucky!"

"Thanks Misty," Ash gave her a friendly smile and then finished his drink, "would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure." She said as she got up, "I'll clean up, you pick the movie."

"Uh, I don't think so. You are the guest sit down I'll get it."

"Or, you could choose the movie. You treated me, I'll clean up." Misty was a stubborn one, and Ash knew this very well. "Fine, what's your preference?"

"Any, seriously, _you_ pick."

"_Fine_." Ash went to his DVD collection and looked through movies till he decided on one and put it in the DVD player.

They both sat on the couch awkwardly. Towards the middle of the movie, Misty took a chance, got closer to Ash and rested her head on his chest. Ash didn't know what to do so he awkwardly did what the movies told him he should do, and he put his arm over her shoulder. Misty was definitely freaking out, he was responding to her move with another move. _Oh my gosh! He has his arm around me, yay! Don't move or he'll think you don't like it and he'll take it off, this is so awesome! _

When the movie ended, none of them moved. After five minutes Misty lifted her head from Ash's chest and proceeded to speak, "Hey-y Ash-h, uh- can I tell you something?"

"Sure Misty." He removed his arm from her shoulders. _Dammit. _

"Well uh-" she looked down, _I should have kept my mouth shut._ "-Can I spend the night over I mean with it being 11:00 and all. It'll take me a while to get back, and- well I guess I'm scared to be in the city alone at night."

"Yeah, sure Misty you could stay the night, I have a guest room, it'll be fine."

"Uh, thanks."

"No pro-"

"-Ash I like you." She put her hand in front of her mouth and she looked down in embarrassment.

Ash was speechless.

Misty took that silence as a bad thing. "Ash, I'm so sorry, it didn't mean to come out like that; so bluntly."

Ash was still unable to put his thoughts into words.

_Shit._ "… I'll go now." Misty stood up from the couch to leave, but as she walked away she felt a tug on her hand and looked back, Ash's hand held tightly onto hers, "Ash?"

"Misty," he was looking down, slightly blushing, "you've been the person who stood by me for years. And when we weren't together we would speak for hours on end over the video phone at least once every week." Ash got up and looked at Misty, "Misty, there is a reason why I would _spend_ so much time with you. I was disappointed because I wasn't sure how you felt and thought that the feelings I wanted in return were only wishful." Ash paused, "what I'm trying to say, in simpler words, is I like you too."

"Really Ash?" her eyes glowing with hope, "Do you mean it?"

"I do," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Really, Ash?" she laughed. Ash was confused, and then surprised when she put her hands behind his neck and pulled him closer to her for a kiss.  
><strong>_._._._.<strong>**_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._.**

**This chapter is short, I know but there will be short chapters in this story, mind you, towards the end they get pretty wordy.  
>Contribute to my giddiness &amp; review :D!<br>Hope you enjoyed :). **

**Keep reading! It gets better :D**  
><strong>PorcelainDollxx<strong>


	3. Girl Talk

**Happy Canada day to my fellow Canadians :D Let's celebrate with chapter 3!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokemon!  
>Enjoy! :)<br>**_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_.** **

Chapter Three: Girl Talk

"EEE!"

"What the _hell_!" May said as the screech on the other end of her cell gave her a jump.

"ASH TOLD ME HE LIKES ME!" screamed Misty.

"God Misty!"

"What?" Misty was confused.

"You scared the hell out of me with that scream!"

"Oh sorry, I just couldn't contain the excitement."

"Alright, best friend time now, elaborate~!" said May excitedly.

"Well, we were on the couch watching a movie and-"

"A movie? What kind? Was it a romantic movie?"

"No," said Misty, "it was a comedy."

"A comedy?" started May confused, "Why would you spill your feelings after a comedy… was it a _romantic_ comedy?"

"No, just a comedy." Misty started to get annoyed at the movie comments.

"Well not my preference-"

"MAY!"

"Yes?"

"Enough about the stupid movie!"

"Alright then, well did anything happen during the movie?"

"Well I rested my head on his shoulder-"

"Did he pull you in?"

"No… I just put my head on his shoulders."

"YOU STARTED THE FIRST MOVE?"

"… Yes…?" Misty wasn't sure how to answer.

"Misty, Misty, Misty… the guy is supposed to make the first move."

"I don't believe that May. Though I would have preferred it if he did it, but I've been waiting for him since what feels like forever, I didn't want to wait longer. So, you know, I also blurted out my feelings for him…" Misty closed her eyes while saying the last part; she knew how May would react to such things.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"What was I supposed to do May? I didn't want to wait another 8 years!"

"…I…guess…" Started May not sure if she wanted to argue that, "Okay, but for the most important question of all… Did he kiss you?"

"Well," she coughed, "I actually, uh, kissed him."

"Oh Misty, I guess you just like to be on top of things. So where are you now?"

"Oh I just got home. I had to call you right away."

"_Just got home_? Does that mean you spent the night as _his_ place?"

"Yeah I did."

May laughed. "No way! Did you actually sleep?"

Misty blushed. She was happy this conversation wasn't face to face; May would never let her forget it. "No May, we did not have sex."

"Alright, alright, I believe you. Just making sure my best friend doesn't jump into her relationship too fast."

"I won't."

"So, when are we going to meet him again, you know, as your official boyfriend?"

Misty glared. "Why so you can start flirting with him again?"

"Ha ha! That was a joke Misty, calm down. Drew is rarely jealous and it's nice to see him like that once in a while."

"You like to see him jealous?" It didn't sound right.

"I don't mean it like _that_, but you know it shows he actually cares about us, if he's never jealous it seems as though he doesn't care if he loses me or not."

It sounded legit to her. "Fine, I'll let it slide. You don't want to see my jealous side though May."

"Oh please. I do know the girl code Misty. You're my best friend, thus what's yours is yours and I can't have it. I got it, I got it." May paused briefly, "So Misty, when are we going to meet this prince charming of yours?"

"Uh, tomorrow? Around 2 o'clock?"

"It's a date! I'll _evaluate _him then. Bye bye Mist!"

"Wait wh-" *May hung up*

Misty was cut off. She stared at her screensaver before flipping her cell phone shut. She was worried now; she never had a boyfriend to show to the group unlike May or Dawn who had many. She wasn't comfortable about the situation anymore. This was the first time she would publically announce that she has a boyfriend.

"We'll just wait and see…" she whispered to herself quietly.

**_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_._.****_.**

**This was written with me and my best friend in mind. In the words of my scriptwriting teacher, 'tis not a good story if it isn't realistic. Is this not a typical inbetween-bestfriends-conversation? I think so :D  
>Anyways, sorry for the shortage of words typed upon the screen in front of you, the next one is longer :) <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed :D!  
><strong>**  
>Keep Reading! &amp; I'll throw in a cyber hug if you review ^.^!<br>PorcelainDollxx**


	4. Problems

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon.  
>ENJOY :D!<br>**_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. **  
><strong>

Chapter four: Problems

"So how much longer do you think they'll take?" asked Drew.

Everyone was sitting at the table except Dawn and Kenny.

"Oh Drew, you know Dawn. She probably lost track of time fixing herself up," said May.

"I do know Dawn." Dawn lived in Sandgem Town until secondary three. Dawn and Drew have been best friends since secondary one. "Dawn is still later than she would normally be…" **(A/N: Hi :). In case you're wondering, secondary 1-5 is high school where I'm from. Secondary one is grade 7 and secondary five is grade 11 and it ends there. Since I'm not used to the whole grade 7-11, and 12-for everywhere else (the system that everyone else has), in this story (as well as others), high school grades will be referred to in secondary's, and now you know. But in case you are confused, PM me, I'll be glad to clarify it… better.)**

"Maybe something came up?" suggested Ash.

"Maybe…" answered Drew who was looking outside the window near their table and thinking to himself.

Five minutes of waiting later.

*_ringggg… rinnngggg*_

"It's Dawn," Drew announced as he picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Drew, listen, tell Misty that we're sorry, but we can't make it."

"Why not Dawn?"

"It's complicating. We'll talk later?" Dawn hung up.

"Will they be here soon?" asked Misty.

Drew stared at his phone for a bit, "… she isn't coming."

"Why not?" asked Ash.

"I… don't know," Drew said, and then he proceeded to walk out of Everly.

"Drew!" May yelled after him. May followed Drew outside.

"Drew! Drew what's wrong? Where are you going?"

"Something's wrong with Dawn."

"Okay…"

"So I have to find out what."

"Are you serious? You're leaving me for her?" May was annoyed at the attention Dawn was getting from _her_ boyfriend.

"No! May, I'm not _leaving_ you. And there is nothing going on between Dawn and I, we're just friends, and that's all it'll ever be. I like you May, not her, _you_, alright!"

"Then why are you going to see her _now_."

"May, something is wrong with my best friend, and I need to find out what happened, hence the term best friend. And if this were the case with Misty, you would have done the same."

"Misty is not a _boy_ Drew."

"NOTHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN DAWN AND ME!" Drew was getting mad. "Jeez May, a little trust can't hurt that much."

May just stared at him.

"May, I swear! Afterwards I'll make it up to you alright, I'll come see you."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Drew said as he kissed May softly. "I got to go now."

And with that, he got into his car and drove off to Twinleaf Town.  
><strong>_._. <strong>**_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. **

*_ding dong*_

Dawn opened the door, "Drew? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Everly with everyone?"

"Supposed to, yes."

"And you're here…" Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Why~?"

"You didn't sound like yourself on the phone, I'm sure there is something wrong, so I came here to find out why. You haven't been the happiest girl in the world lately Dawn. I'm worried about you, what's wrong?"

Dawn waited a bit to answer. "Let's talk about this inside?"

"Of course." Drew walked in and Dawn closed the door behind him. Drew then sat himself on the long royal blue couch in the living room, Dawn followed him.

"So are you going to tell me what's been going on?"

Dawn sat herself down next to Drew but stayed quiet. "Come on Dawn," encouraged Drew, "we're best friends, we tell each other everything."

"Yes," Dawn chuckled, "that we do."

"So, out with it." Dawn sighed, "its Kenny."

"Again Dawn?" She nodded.

"Eesh, if things are going from bad to worse again, you should call it quits," Drew leaned closer to Dawn, "for good this time."

Dawn pulled away. "But I don't want to Drew. You see, when we're good, we're really good, but when we're bad things only seem to be getting worse. But even though those good times are rare, I know they can happen and it's worth it," Dawn said smiling, remembering.

"Dawn?" Dawn stopped smiling and turned her attention to Drew, "Yes?"

"Are you listening to yourself speaking?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"This is outrageous Dawn, you deserve better!"

"Maybe…"

"Yes!" Drew was getting upset, "He's going to break your heart one day Dawn, and it'll be painful, knowing him. I'm sure you know it Dawn, why are you still with him?"

"Stop raising your voice! This is my life and my relationship Drew!"

"Dawn! I'm the one always hearing about them! I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall every time Dawn because you keep on making the same mistakes over and over again even after I warn you about them! Why do you keep torturing yourself like this?"

"Because I've been with him for so long Drew! I know you wouldn't give up hope if this was happening between you and May. You would make sure you kept things together and even if it means forgetting all the wrongs in the relationship. I know that he isn't the best boyfriend ever, but I love him Drew. We've been together for fifteen months; I don't want to throw that all away."

"So you want to continue on a bad relationship Dawn? Why would you forget all the wrongs? There are more of those than the goods. Come on Dawn." Drew grabbed her hand, "Dawn he's made you change for him. What guy wouldn't love his girlfriend the way she is? And why do you listen to him and change? Dawn you're an amazing girl, and if Kenny can't see that then he isn't the right guy for you."

"Thanks Drew." He nodded at her.

*_beep beep beep_*

"Sorry it's a text." Drew pulled out his phone.

: Hey Drew! So, when are you coming over? –xo May

"Oh, it's May, I got to go."

"What happened?"

"We got into a fight before because I left her at Everly with everyone else to come see you here to find out what's wrong."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Dawn's eyes widened, "Man oh man, Drew what the hell! May is going to _kill_ me! Drew she's your girlfriend!" Dawn got up off the couch and started pacing.

"And you're my best fri-"

"Girlfriends come _before_ best friends! Especially is the best friend is a girl!"

"I'm guessing it was a bad mistake?"

"YES DREW! This is May, oh boy will I hear it," Dawn looked at Drew, "Why are you still here? Leave!"

"Okay, okay! I'll go. Bye!" Drew said as he gave Dawn a hug, "but one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Think about what I said, okay Dawn?" Dawn chuckled, "yes, yes, I will. Now go!" She said as she closed the door behind Drew.  
><strong>_._. <strong>**_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. ****_._. **

**DID YOU LIKE~ IT? ^.^ I hope so :)  
>Also, If your confused, Everly is a hang out place for them. It's a café; sort of like a Dunkin Donuts or a Tim Hortons. <strong>

**Keep reading :D & review; they make me smile & I'll give you a cyber hug :D!  
>PorcelainDollxx<strong>


	5. Making It Up

**Hey guys, :)**

**a) Do you guys hate the element of surprise or something? :P You will find out eventually whether this is a pokeshipping story or a pearlshipping story, alrighty? kgood. For now sit back and keep reading, you will find out eventually right? ANYWAYS this chapter has neither pokeshipping nor pearlshipping, so for now, enjoy the contestshipping chapter below! By the way, Drew is slightly refered in OOC-ness, you'll understand when you read it :). **

**b) I know I've been updating quite frequently, I'll try to keep it up but I'm going to be uber freaking busy starting next week and on wards, but I'll try really hard to update as fast as I can, don't worry, this story WILL NOT be discontinued as everything is already written out. So look forward to my next updates :).**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokemon.  
>Enjoy :D!<br>****_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._.**** **

Chapter five: Making it up.

Drew walked up to May's door, its 6:10pm, he held up the rose he has for her and knocked at her door.

May opened the door. "Oh." She was surprised, "a rose Drew? Are you trying to be romantic?" She blushed at Drew's attempt to be romantic, which she decided, he aced.

"Just keeping a promise," he said with a handsome smile on his face while handing her the beautiful red rose.

May blushed as a huge smile crept across her face. "Thank you so much Drew," May said accepting the rose. May started to walk inside, she turned around to realize Drew wasn't following her, "uh, Drew?"

"Yes?"

"Um, aren't you going to come in?"

"Actually no, May."

Stunned at his reply she asked, "Well why not?"

"Because I'm making it up to you, I'm taking you out."

"uh…" May was shocked, "Drew, a warning would have been nice; I'm not dressed up for a date!"

"May, you still look beautiful, come on!" And with that he took her hand and led her to his car. Once they got in May had to make a comment, "Wow Drew, this is different, what has gotten into you Mr. Spontaneous?"

"Hey! Don't complain," Drew said with a smile as he started the car.

"Don't worry, I'm definitely not," May said as she shared a short kiss with her boyfriend. He then stepped on the gas pedal and drove down the road.

May was looking out the window and she realized Drew was pulling up in a parking lot of Pandora, a very classy restaurant.

"Uh, Drew?"

"Yes?"

"Is this our destination?"

"Yup! What do you think?"

"Drew! I'm not dressed in the right attire for this restaurant; you should have made me get ready! How could I step foot in there looking like I do? Drew this is so embarrassing!"

"May, want to know what I think?" He paused briefly, not waiting for an answer he continued, "no matter if you look casual, you will still be the most stunning girl in the room. Don't worry about it."

May was speechless. This wasn't the Drew she knew. "Damn man." She pushed Drew lightly, "what have you done to my boyfriend?" They chuckled and went into the restaurant hand in hand.

"Table for two please," Drew told the hostess.

The hostess looked at May with a confused look but let it go. "Right this way," she said leading them to a booth at the far end of the restaurant.

The hostess then placed their menus on the table and told them to enjoy their meal.

"She looked at me funny. Drew, I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Relax May, she didn't say anything did she? It's probably because she's jealous that you could look amazing with casual wear."

"I don't know Drew." Though it didn't seem like it on the outside, on the inside she was beaming.

"Can I take your order?" asked the waitress.

"Yes," started Drew, "I'll have the baby back ribs. You May?"

"hmm, I'll have the fillet mignon please."

"And your drinks?"

"Two cokes." The waitress wrote everything down on her note pad and left the two to themselves.

"This is really nice," May commented.

"Isn't it."

Their drinks came first. They thanked the waitress and continued on a conversation. They talked as if they haven't seen each other in while. Then their main dishes came. While they were eating Drew was throwing compliments at May left and right which made May feel incredibly special, she couldn't stop blushing the whole time. At around 9:00pm, they had left the restaurant and Drew decided to treat May for ice cream. They took a walk until they got to Lake Verity. They sat down on the grass looking at the beautiful view of Lake Verity less than seven feet away and above them, a clear night full of stars.

"Drew," started May while resting her head on his shoulder. Drew put his arms around her and squeezed her tight for a moment. "Yes love?" he replied then kissed her head.

"This was very romantic of you, to do all this. It was the least I expected."

"Well May, recently I've been focusing my attention mostly on Dawn, because of what she'd going through, that I'm forgetting my girlfriend. So I planned tonight to be all about you."

"I appreciate it Drew, I really do. But you didn't have to do all this, I would have been happy with pizza and a movie, but don't get me wrong, I love this and I thank you so much for it." She then hugged him tight while tackling him to the ground.

They were both lying down on the grass side by side with May's head on Drew's chest. "You know what Drew?" she turned around half lying down on him to face him. "We've been dating for six months now, and I feel so happy when I'm with you," she paused briefly, "I love you Drew, you are simply the best boyfriend ever!"

Drew kissed her in excitement. "I love you too May," he said as he cupped his hand behind her neck then pulled her head closer as they lay there making out passionately.  
><strong><strong>_._._.<strong>******_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._.****

**I hope you enjoyed my contestshipping chapter :D! I know it's short, but the next chapter is longer trust me :)!  
>Also, note this chapter does not talk about Ash nor Dawn, do not get mad, I made a warning at the beginning that it doesn't always stay focused on the same character(s). <strong>

**Keep reading & review because they make me happy :D!  
>PorcelainDollxx<strong>


	6. Am I Doing Something Wrong?

**Disclaimer! I do not own Pokémon.**  
><strong>Enjoy :).<strong>  
><strong><strong>_._._.<strong>******_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._._.********_._.****

Chapter Six: Am I Doing Something Wrong?

Ash parked in front of Misty's house. Misty was living with her older sister Daisy in Sandgem Town. Ash got out of his car and locked the door. He walked up the steps of Misty's front door, rang the doorbell and took a step back. A few seconds later, Daisy opened the door, "Hello?" She answered, and then she saw Ash. "Oh my gosh! It's you! I haven't seen you in, like, what seems to be ages, come in!"

"Thanks Daisy." Ash walked inside. "You have a really nice place," he said looking around. He then turned his attention to Daisy, "How have you been?"

"I've been really well thank you, also thanks for the compliment on the house, it does look nice doesn't it?"

Ash nodded then looked around the house with a curious expression on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry; you must be here for Misty."

He nodded again, "Yes, but where are Lily and Violet? I thought they came with you."

Daisy shook her head. "They decided to stay. Misty was the most annoyed of Cerulean, she said that she needed a change of scenery so she moved here with me. Speaking of Misty, I'll go get her."

"No need," Ash assured, "I'll find her."

"Alright, well, she's in her room, upstairs third door on your left."

"Thanks Daisy."

Ash went upstairs and knocked on the third door. "Come in!" Misty shouted from the other end. Ash opened the door. The first thing Ash noticed was the vibrant aquamarine colour on Misty's wall. Ash was not surprised. "Ash, it's you!"

"Yes?" Ash was concerned, he turned to face Misty who was on her computer chair, "were you expecting someone else?"

"N-no~, it's just, I didn't think you'd come so soon…" Misty was blushing furiously, she had yet to get ready.

"So I came to your house an hour or two earlier. I wanted to surprise you," he said with a smile.

"But Ash, I'm not ready! No make-up, I'm not even dressed-"

Ash interrupted, "What's your point? You still look beautiful."

Misty couldn't help but smile, "That's so sweet of your to say." She meant it. "It means a lot." She got up to give him a hug and kissed his cheek. Ash blushed, he still could not believe Misty was his girlfriend; he had a hard time wrapping his head around the idea since they've been friends for so long, it feels weird to him that they're actually a couple now.

"So, what are we doing today?" Misty asked, her hands still intertwined behind Ash's back.

"Hmm… well, I saw this really nice park at the edge of Canalave City, near the water. Want to go? I know how much you love the water."

"Oh! This sounds romantic, alright, let's go!"

"Alright," Ash said walking out of her room.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Ash, I need to get ready first. Give me 20 minutes."

Ash sighed, and then laughed, "You really don't need to Misty."

"Yes but for me! I need to look good for me, now out!"

"Okay, okay!" Ash chuckled and went downstairs into the living room where he sat down on the couch and waited for Misty.  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.****_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.****_._.****

"This place is so beautiful," Misty said as she hugged his arm tightly.

"You think so?" Ash was happy. He really hoped Misty would like it. He spent all of the late afternoon the day before driving around most of Sinnoh for a perfect place that Misty would like.

"Of course! It's amazing; It's outdoors, it's near the water, it's peaceful, why wouldn't I like it?"

"Well that really reassures me, I was really worried you wouldn't like it."

"Well you're right… I love it! Ash, let's go sit on the rocks near the water!"

"Alright, let's go."

Misty was practically running to the rocks while Ash was walking behind her. _She's the best,_ he thought with a smile on his face. He was happy.

When Misty got to the rocks she called for Ash who was lagging in the back. Once he realized he ran up to the rocks to join her.

"What beautiful scenery!" Misty exclaimed. She was right; before their feet was the crystal blue water and ahead, the sun glistened over the blue waters. "This is so perfect," she said looking at Ash.

They both leaned in towards each other and shared a kiss. This was their first _real_ kiss; they both went for it; no surprises. But when they withdrew from the kiss Ash was shocked, _there were no sparks!_ He didn't know why there wasn't, this wasn't going according to plan.  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>_._._._._.<strong>**_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._.****

A couple of hours later, they left and were back at Misty's house.

"Hey Misty, is it alright if I make a phone call?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

_I have to ask someone if this is right._ He went downstairs so he could call someone without Misty knowing what they were talking about._ Who should I call? If I call May, she'll tell Misty everything. If I call Drew, he might tell May who will tell Misty. Kenny is completely out of the question, so that leaves me with Dawn. _He dialled her number. She picked up in two rings, _that was fast. _

"Hello?"

"Hey Dawn, it's me; Ash."

"Oh,"_ this is surprising,_ "Hey Ash, what's up?"

"Well I know we don't know each other very much, but I have to talk to someone."

"Okay, well I'm happy to help, but shouldn't your girlfriend be the one you're supposed to go to."

"I would be," he paused, "If she wasn't involved in the problem. And I know I'm closer to May and Drew, but this information can go around and get back to Misty and that would be a _big_ problem. Can I trust you?"

"Okay, I get it. Sure it's no problem; you can trust me," She started, "So shoot."

"Alright, well I took Misty to the park today and we were sitting on the rocks that looked out to an ocean, and everything was perfect," Ash paused.

"Seems like you guys had a great time."

"Yes we did, until we kissed. Dawn there was nothing; no sparks, I couldn't feel it. It felt like I was kissing my sister or something!"

"Oh boy, this is a problem."

"I don't know what to think."

"Hmm, you know what I think; maybe you were focused on something else rather than your kiss; like maybe making sure it was the perfect kiss or something? Or maybe you were too surprised or too shocked to realize the sparks? I don't know the situation exactly so I can't tell you 100% _but_ I can suggest that you should give it another try. What harm can it do? Then you would know for sure right?"

I thought for a bit. "I guess that does make sense… But you're right, I'll give it another chance, thanks so much Dawn!"

"No problem, glad I could help."

"Well, I'm going to go back with Misty. Thanks again, bye!"

"Bye Ash," Dawn replied.

Ash hung up and put his phone in his pocket. _It does still worry me though, I should talk to her, maybe she felt the same._ With that, he walked back upstairs with a light foot.

"… and oh my gosh May, when we kissed, it was like I flew off the ground! I was definitely on cloud nine!"

…

"Yes! It was like fireworks, it was so perfect; the location, the kiss."

…

"No, we didn't exchange thoughts, but we gazed into each other's eyes afterwards, and it's like I knew he felt the same."

Ash blinked multiple times. "_I knew he felt the same_", that phrase played on repeat for what seemed like forever. He sat down near the door listening to the rest of the conversation, though it felt like it repeated itself over and over again, _girls._ His mind was freaking out, _there is something definitely wrong with this picture; she thinks it was magical, I felt as if I were kissing my sister… _He sat there in thought for a bit. _I've liked her for so long, it doesn't make sense… Am I doing something wrong?  
><strong>_._._._._.<strong>**_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._._._.****_._._.**_

**Aw, problems already? Damn straight.  
><strong>**I got so excited typing this up, who knew drama was so fun to write?  
><strong>**But seriously, this is so minor to what is coming, I hope you peeps are as freaking excited as I am :D!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Keep reading & I'll give you a cyber hug if you review, promise :D.  
><strong>**PorcelainDollxx **


	7. Heartbroken

**I'm so happy I was able to get this up today! I thought I wasn't going to have the time, _but_ I made time :D !**

**DISCLAIMER! I –unfortunately- do not own Pokémon.  
>Enjoy :D!<br>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._.****

Chapter Seven: Heartbroken

Drew and May had made it to Everly before everyone else. They found an empty table that sat four and next to it an empty table for two and joined them together since everyone would be coming today. They sat down next to each other, and they were very affectionate with each other since their perfect date, as May would describe it. It was like they became closer as a couple since; May never felt so in love with Drew in her life. Suddenly, Misty and Ash walked into the café,

"Are we disrupting something?" asked Misty.

"Seriously, you guys don't seem to want company," joked Ash.

"Oh you guys, come sit down," said May not letting go of Drew's arm. She liked feeling his biceps; she felt safe knowing Drew was strong.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Drew asked the couple in front of him.

"We're great, never been better!" said Misty with a big smile on her face and held on to Ash's bicep just like May was doing.

"Am I disturbing a double date?" They all turned around to face Dawn.

"Yay, Dawn is back!" May said gleefully, "where were you girl? No phone calls, no texts."

"Yeah, what happened to you Dawn?" asked Misty, "sit down."

"Oh, it's nothing," she lied. "Things just came up." That was the truth.

"Hey Dawn, where's Ken-" Drew gave Ash a warning glare which he was grateful he caught, "I mean…"

"Oh, it's fine, it's just that Kenny and I got into a really big fight yesterday night." She looked down, _it was a horrible fight._

-Flashback-

"_What the hell Kenny!" That was how Dawn greeted Kenny when he opened the door_

"_Dawn?"_

"_I called you like 50 times," she stormed into his house, "and the last time was like five minutes ago, and you're right here! At home! Why are you ignoring all of my calls Kenny?"_

"_Well in my head the answer is pretty clear," he crossed his arms, "I didn't feel like talking to you."_

_Dawn was taken aback. "Well that was blunt. I'm your girlfriend Kenny! Why wouldn't you want to talk to me?"_

_Kenny just shrugged. "Kenny?"_

"_I feel like you're crowding me Dawn! I feel suffocated by my own girlfriend."_

"_I'm sorry? Kenny all I did was call you. You always answer my calls, so when you didn't after 4 times I got really worried. Sorry for caring Kenny." She put her hands on her hips._

_Kenny shrugged again. "Really Kenny?" Dawn was getting annoyed._

"_Dawn," he paused, "maybe I'm," a sigh, "maybe I'm just not that into you anymore."_

_Her heart sank. "what~? Kenny if you don't want to talk to me I'll just leave okay and I won't call you so much anymore." She didn't understand, she _couldn't _understand. How was she suffocating him, she was the one still _putting up_ with him. Him wanting her to change for him so that he would like her better; or that's how she put it because she would change for him._

_Kenny looked down. "I promise okay?" She put her hand on his shoulder in which he responded by letting that shoulder drop so that her hand wouldn't lie there anymore. He didn't want to feel her, it would make things harder._

"_Dawn, let's take a break okay; a break from our relationship. I think we'll both need this."_

_Dawn felt as if she was being ripped apart. She couldn't believe it, she was so upset, she was so confused. She then walked out of his house with nothing more to say to him. She heard the door close behind her. Just her luck it started pouring, the ten minute walk home would be long._

"… and that's what happened."

Everyone looked at her in shock, everyone but Drew that is. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

Dawn looked up, "what's up Drew?"

"You're an idiot Dawn." Dawn just bowed her head again.

"What's wrong with you Drew?"

"Don't worry about it Ash, she _knows_ I'm right."

"Drew, please calm down, okay?"

"May, you don't know," Drew started.

Dawn was trying to hold back her tears of anger, but failed when a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Dawn, every night you called me telling me all that Kenny had done, and every night I told you that you deserved better! And even after all that every day night time calling you told me otherwise. You argued with me! You told me that you can handle it on your own. Well you know what Dawn, handle it on your own now!"

Everyone was in shock; no one knew what to say, better yet, nobody knew if they wanted to say anything. Dawn was in tears, it felt like she was being torn apart even further deep down. She knew he was right, everything he said, but she denied her thoughts.

"I'm out of here," with that he got up and left Everly.

"Not yet!" Dawn followed him outside, "Drew, what the fuck was that! In front of all my friends, in public no less. I thought we were friends Drew, _best_ friends, where was my best friend when I needed him to comfort me?"

"He was there every night Dawn. But he was obviously ignored!"

Drew stopped walking but didn't look back at her, he was still angry at her, maybe not so much angry as annoyed but he hated seeing her like this; all broken. He turned around to face her, "Dawn, listen, I know you mean well, but take this break and do something new for yourself. Now before my calmness melts away and I snap at you, I just need a day away from you. I promise I'll be back to normal tomorrow, okay?" He gave Dawn a peck on the forehead, "bye Dawn."

"Bye Drew," she said as she watched her best friend walk away from her. She then turned her back to him and walked back into the café.

"I'm so sorry about that Dawn!" said May as she hugged her tightly. "I know you and Drew are close, I'm sure he means well." May withdrew from the hug looking at her friend.

"I know he does. No need to worry May, everything will be better between Drew and I soon. What I worry about most is the thing between Kenny and I." She looked down.

"Hey, it's like you said; no need to worry right?" said Ash trying to make her think positively.

Dawn giggled, "I hope you're right."  
><strong>_._._._.<strong>**_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._.**

**Did you all enjoy~ it? I enjoyed typing it! :D This is starting to get fun! -and by that I mean the story!-  
>Do you agree? Do you disagree? Well if you disagree tough luck because it's hard to change stuff when it's already planned.<strong>

**Anyways I'm also in the midst of writing another story now and I'm so stuck! All I know is the ending. Oh how I hate my stories unorganised T.T So I'm freaking out because I wanted to put it up as soon I was done with this one but it doesn't look that way T.T and because of my stressing out over that story I'm putting it on this story and now I'm doubting some stuff about this story and what not, and oh my gosh this is incredible! Okay, freak-out rant over.**

**ANYWAYS,**

**Keep reading & review, cyber hugs are always given because I love hugs, too bad I can't hug you all in real life though T.T  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>


	8. Let's Try This Again

**This has been the longest I haven't posted. Sorry! I was so busy with ER training, radiation oncology training, and playing bingo with the patients in geriatrics, and also spending some time with my boyfriend. I have been on the computer all of twice this whole week and not for very long either. Forgive me T.T .  
><strong>**Anyways, here is chapter eight! **

**Disclaimer! I do not own Pokémon  
>Enjoy! :)<br>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****

Chapter Eight: Let's try this again.

Ash and Misty were in Ash's car; they were going to Misty's house. The car ride was mainly silent between the couple, with the only sound being the radio and the rain. The music wasn't playing very loudly though, if anything it was more background music, you could barely make out the words being sung. The silence wasn't an awkward silence, it was more comfortable. The rain was echoed in the car, but it had a more relaxing sound to it. Everything was going fine.

Of course the same could not be said for earlier on, Ash and Misty had planned to go to the Canalave City Park again. Ash wanted a second chance, a second chance to set his mind back on track; the part where there was no romantic connection had definitely thrown him off his track, he planned to regain control. But unfortunately the weather was not on their side so they decided to go to Misty's house since she couldn't spend the night, or stay very long for that matter for she was going back to Cerulean City for the weekend.

Although Misty desperately wanted to get out of Kanto she missed her family and she'd hate to admit but she missed Cerulean; her home town. There was definitely no competition when it came to replacing Cerulean with a better city, she couldn't do it. Even with trying to get Kanto out of her head and concentrate on Sinnoh, she still loves to go back. Since Misty moved in with Daisy, her and her sisters fought a lot less so it isn't a hassle when asked to go back for a few days.

They had arrived at Misty's house, it was 7:00pm, Ash knew he couldn't stay very long since Misty had to be on the ferry to Kanto at 5:00am.

They got out of the car and walked up to the house, Misty pulling out her house keys.

"Sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted them to Ash," said Misty stopping at the door.

Ash shrugged, "its fine, things will work out better next time."

Misty nodded in agreement then put her key into the lock and opened the door.

"I'm home, with company!" Misty exclaimed when she got inside the house.

No response.

"Hello?" Misty closed the front door, "Where the heck is Daisy?"

Ash walked into the kitchen with Misty following him. Ash was the first to realize the folded white paper on the kitchen table. He picked it up and read it out loud, "Hi Misty, if you're reading this I'm still not back, I won't be home till later, I'm at Eric's house. Love ya, Daisy xoxo," Ash paused, "who's Eric?"

"The reason she moved to Sinnoh," she laughed and took the note away from Ash, re-read it silently to herself then ripped it up to throw it out.

"Huh?"

"Oh Ash," she face palmed herself lightly, "Eric is Daisy's boyfriend."

"Oh~"

Misty laughed. "Come on Ash, let's go watch TV or something."

"Well, how about we watch TV while eating pizza? I'll order it."

"Yeah, sure, sounds fun," Misty replied.

"Pepperoni?"

"Yes," Misty replied as Ash went into the kitchen where it wasn't so noisy.

_I really like Ash. I'm so glad I finally did something about it. Kanto was right; Ash and I are the perfect couple. Ash is really a great guy. I really think we'll_ _last forever! _Another thought came to mind, or rather, interrupted her thoughts, _Hey Misty, you've been together for like, a week! This is called the honeymoon phase, everything is _supposed _to be perfect! – Ugh this thought is like Drew, whatever I know I'm right. Go away. – No. – Crap, I'm totally having a conversation with my "conscience". Oh Ash Ketchum, you're so special you cause debates in my head! – Shut up! – This is like a heart vs. mind battle, go away mind!_

"It'll be here in about 20 minutes," he paused realizing Misty looked very spaced out, "Hey Misty, you okay?"

"Huh?" The sound of her name brought her out of thought. She looked at Ash who had a confused expression on his face, "Oh, I'm fine, what did you say?"

Ash lifted an eyebrow then dismissed it, "Pizza will be here in 20 minutes."  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>_._._.<strong>**_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****

"I'm so full!" commented Misty.

"I'm surprised you had room in there for four slices!"

"So am I! I must have been über hungry. I never ate that much!" Misty hung her head back, she then brought it up, "How about a movie?"

Ash chuckled, "Yeah sure, preference in genre my lady?"

Misty laughed, "My lady? Want to make me feel like a queen Ash? Alright, how about a romantic comedy?"

"Sure, that'll be great!" He said almost too enthusiastically, Ash just wanted to get things right this time, and if romance is the key, he'll take it. He put in a movie and then sat on the couch.

*.*.*.*.*

Ash was the first to do something this time, he put his arm around Misty's shoulders and pulled her in close to him. She liked it. Half an hour had passed and they were enjoying the movie, and each other's company. Misty would hug Ash from time to time and would stare at him, and then his lips, practically demanding for a kiss, but nothing. _What the hell Ash, man up! Why can't you just kiss her? Stop being a wimp; this might be the most perfect kiss ever. Just try it. Do it!_

"Hey Misty…"

"Yeah Ash?"

He pulled her in for a kiss, making it the most passionate he could, he then stared into her eyes for that _effect_ and… nothing! He couldn't feel anything. He looked back at the screen. _This is insane! It's not even that Misty isn't a good kisser because she is but that stupid connection isn't there; I should be kissing my _girlfriend_ rather than feeling as though I am kissing my _sister_. UGH! This is so annoying! I've liked her for so long and only dreamt of being this close to her._ He looked down at her; she was looking at the TV screen and her head lay upon his chest. _And when I finally get the chance to kiss her I don't feel any romantic connection! This is fucked up! I hate this! _He was getting annoyed at himself. He was looking at the TV screen but he wasn't paying any attention to the movie, he was too focused on his thoughts. He now felt more disappointed than angry; disappointed at himself. He had definitely convinced himself that _he_ was doing something wrong.  
><strong>_._._.<strong>**_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._._.****_._.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, I know you all will enjoy next chapter _a lot_ better though - the people who have been reviewing anyways since I know what side you people are on. :)**

**This chapter came out great and I'm excited to post the next chapter! Be as excited as I am? :D**

**Keep reading & review and a cyber hug will be given :D  
>PorcelainDollxx<strong>


	9. A Friend At Hand

**This chapter is on way~ earlier than expected because if it isn't up now it'll be up next week, and I don't like that :(, SO I posted it up sooner for you guys :D Be happy :D! Finally the reason everyone is reading this story is about to unfold. So without further ado, chapter nine!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Pokémon!  
>Enjoy :D!<br>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Chapter Nine: A friend At Hand

"I hope you have a great trip to Cerulean Misty, I'll miss you a lot." Ash and Misty were at the front door of Misty's house saying their goodbyes.

"I'll miss you too Ash," She said then gave him a short kiss followed by a more lengthy hug. "I'll call you whenever I can, including when I get off the boat."

"That'll be great. Have a safe trip, and have fun at Cerulean!" He said as he gave her a last kiss and hug goodbye.

*.*.*.*

Fifteen minutes later, Ash was almost out of Sandgem Town when he realized the massive traffic ahead of him going towards Jubilife City.

"UGH! I guess I'll be taking the small streets today," Ash said aloud to himself.

Ash took a right turn to 97th Avenue then a left on Weston Rd. "There are really nice houses in this part of Sandgem," he noticed. Two minutes later and he was almost out of Sandgem, almost, until he saw someone banging on the door of one of the nicer houses. _She looks familiar._ He started driving slower to get a better look, _Crap! That's Dawn! _He parked in front of the house and got out of the car, just then Dawn stopped and sat down on the front step with her head buried in her knees. _She doesn't look so good, _"Hey Dawn!"

"Huh?" She looked up and saw Ash. _What is he doing here?_ She was quite shocked to see him. "Oh, hey Ash."

"That doesn't sound very cheery."

"Sorry, I just expected someone else."

"Ouch."

Dawn's eyes widened, "crap! I'm so sorry! I did not mean it like that!"

Ash chuckled, "don't sweat it."

"Ash, what are you doing at Drew's house anyways? Just so you know he isn't home."

"_This_ is Drew's house?"

"Well, not _his_ house but you get the idea. And yes," she looked back at the house, "Drew's family is pretty well off. His dad is the CEO of some company called Xandra, which is some branched jewellery store famous in Hoenn and his mom is a lawyer."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, so they aren't home very often. In my opinion, if they knew they were too busy for a kid they shouldn't have had one, but then I wouldn't have my best friend so I'm not one to say anything."

"I see your point."

"You never answered my question."

Ash sat down next to her. "There was traffic going into Jubilife so I decided to take the small streets and that's when I saw you banging on the door so I pulled over to find out what happened."

"Oh, you saw that huh?" she looked down.

"Now it's your turn to answer questions, what happened?"

"Well I guess you'd find out eventually," she tried to get herself to get the words out of her mouth; she finally decided to just say it bluntly, "Kenny broke up with me!" She broke down.

Ash hugged her lightly; she seemed so fragile. "I'm really sorry to hear that Dawn. But wait, I thought you guys just went on a break yesterday?"

Dawn lifted her head and nodded, her mascara had ran, there were black traces under her eyes; it wasn't the first time she cried today and the way the street light hit her face you could tell the dry ones underneath the fresh black tears. "He found someone else." She buried her head back in her knees and started crying harder.

Ash rubbed her back for comfort. "I guess that's why you're at Drew's house."

Dawn lifted her head and nodded again, "Out of pure adrenaline I ran here."

"You r- Dawn! Are you insane? It's a 25-30 minute _drive_ from here to Twinleaf, are you mad? How do you plan on getting back?" He said standing up in shock.

"I don't."

Ash wasn't sure what to say, Dawn caught him off guard, and she knew it, "Let me elaborate, I planned on asking Drew if I could spend the night."

"I don't think May would appreciate that."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I _know_ she won't. But I can't go back, not tonight." Her eyes left his and focused on the floor in front of her.

"So you plan on sitting here till Drew gets back?"

"Yup."

"Dawn don't talk stupidity, what if he's staying over at May's?"

"What do you suggest I do then?" She snapped.

Ash looked at her; her eyes were full of sadness, she looked stressed and finished. "Come with me," he said turning his back to her and walking down the steps.

"You are _not_ bringing me back to Twinleaf Town." She said getting up.

"I'm not," he said looking back at her, "I'm bringing you to my place."

Dawn was shocked. Misty would _not_ appreciate this but she felt like it may be her only option, in her head anyways, "alright."

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

When they finally arrived at Ash's place it was midnight.

"Wow Ash, this is such a nice place," Dawn said looking around.

"Thanks." He smiled at her. "Hey Dawn, maybe you should let your mom know you're going to be staying here."

She shook her head; Ash gave her a confused look, "why not?"

"My mom is an actress, I'm always home alone."

"What about your dad?" Ash asked, to which Dawn sighed, "I don't even know who he is," she said sitting down on the couch.

"Well that's something you and I have in common," he said sitting down next to her. "My dad left when I was just months old. Apparently he couldn't deal with the pressure of having a kid. He then decided he didn't like kids and told my mom that I could contact him when I grew older."

"Did you ever end up contacting him?" Ash shook his head, "after leaving my mom with all the responsibilities of taking care of a new born while supporting the both of us, I hope I never see the jackass."

"I completely agree with your decision. I mean, I'm rarely home. I used to stay at Kenny's house for weeks at a time because I hated it back home. My "dad" left when my mom told him she was pregnant, and my mom, all she thinks about is her career. Since that is _all_ she cares about she's never home."

"I'm sorry," said Ash putting his hand on her back.

"Don't be. When she put me in boarding school I met Drew," she said trying to think about the situation positively, "then she finally decided to "take care" of me so I was transferred to a regular private school in secondary four. I lost all faith in her though, even now she leaves for days or weeks or months at a time without telling me where she goes."

Ash gave Dawn a hug.

"What's this for?"

"You need it."

Dawn chuckled. "Yes, thank you. I guess I do," she said leaning into the hug.  
><strong>_._._._.<strong>**_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._._._.****_._.**_.****

**Was it to everyone's satisfaction? I hope so :) Dawn will be a lot more prominent in the story from now on so do I get a crowd "yay" :D! This is where things get complicating so I hope you all are excited for the next chapters :D**

**Next chapter will not be up for a while so please don't ask to put it up any sooner than I can, it'll be up for either the weekend or next week, sorry for the wait! :(**

**Keep reading & review = cyber hug, therefore review :D!  
><strong>**PorcelainDollxx **


	10. Morning

**OH SNAP! I had a feeling I was not going to get this up today, and technically I didn't because it's 12:14am but I did it! Oh boy, waking up at 6:30 will not be easy.  
>Anyways because I love you all I'm still up and going to proof read it one last time before posting, probably get this done by 1am and get 5 hours of sleep. Bingo will be something tomorrow :. ANYHOW, enough about me, let's get on with the chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer! The right to own Pokémon is not mine.  
>Enjoy :D!<br>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Chapter Ten: Morning

Dawn woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. She looked over to the alarm clock placed on a night stand towards the side of the bed that was close to the window. _11:45 boy have I slept in._ Dawn spent the night in the guestroom; the bed was queen sized and the room looked like it could be the master bedroom. Of course that wasn't the case since Ash gave her the grand tour last night and she saw his bedroom which was almost half the size of his place. Dawn was also very surprised at how neat Ash kept his place.

_I think it's about time I got up._ She got up and looked at herself in the mirror before heading out. She was in the pyjama's she had kept in her bag since she was usually never home. She wore a simple white tank top and short shorts that had pink and lavender vertical stripes; they were the easiest to keep in her bag. She brushed her hair and headed towards the kitchen.

"Good morning!" said an enthusiastic Ash.

"Good morning Ash." Ash was flipping pancakes. He flipped on high enough to be noticed and it landed back into the pan.

"Nice job there show off," joked Dawn.

"Pfft! It took me weeks to perfect that move." Dawn giggled. She then walked over to the kitchen table to sit down. She continued to watch Ash flip pancakes. _Naturally for effect, Ash had to be shirtless._ She chuckled quietly to herself._ But damn, Misty has got herself a really hot boyfriend. _

"The pancakes are ready!"

Dawn cheered which made Ash laugh as he brought her an empty plate and put the plate of pancakes in the middle.

"Thanks Ash!" She took two pancakes to start and then proceeded to drench them in maple syrup. She then took a bite and her eyes lit up, "these are the best pancakes I have ever tasted!"

Ash laughed, "Thanks."

*.*.*.*.*

When Dawn was full she put down her fork and knife onto her plate. "That was delicious! Thanks for the amazing breakfast Ash."

"No problem."

"Hey Ash, uh, I'm sorry for yesterday." Ash was done as well and started to clear the table. "What do you mean?" Ash asked while washing the dishes.

Dawn decided to help out so she dried the dishes. "Well, telling you that heavy load about myself. I mean, we only met about a week ago and I start telling you my life story. You probably think I'm some kind of nutcase right?"

Ash stopped what he was doing at the word nutcase, "of course not Dawn. How could I call you a nutcase? Why, because you feel that you could trust me?" He looked at Dawn in the eyes, "Dawn, I'm happy that you could trust me, and I feel like I could trust you ever since I called you that day about Misty." He went back to cleaning the dishes.

"Hey yeah, what happened with that?"

"Well-" *Ring* He checked his phone; it was Misty. "Sorry, I got to take this," he said as he closed the water and dried his hands. "Hello?"

"Hey Ash!"

"Hey Misty, how are you?"

"I'm really good, we just got off the boat, we're in Vermillion City now, and we're waiting for Violet and Lily to come pick us up."

"Ah, so you're still coming back tomorrow right?"

Misty paused. "I'm sorry, we're coming back Tuesday."

"Tuesday? I thought it was just for the weekend."

"I know, but we didn't spend seven hours to get here just to stay for less than a day, so we extended our stay."

"Well its fine with me, though, I'll miss you a lot more than I had originally thought."

"Aw, don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. – Oh, sorry Ash, I got to go, Violet and Lily are here! Bye!"

"Bye!" Ash hung up.

"So things went well?"

"No. No Dawn, they didn't."

"But you seemed just fine on the phone."

"Yeah," Ash looked down, "that's 'cause I didn't tell her."

"How come?"

"I don't know Dawn. She's so happy, and I overheard her talking to May saying that she felt something special. Dawn, I know now, I know that it's because of me, I'm doing something wrong."

"Is Misty your first girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe you just don't know how sparks feel like, maybe you'll feel it when you haven't had that kind of affection from her in a while? I mean, now, she's in Cerulean City for a couple of days, for the time being, you'll probably miss her, and maybe when she comes back it'll reflect in your affection towards her. Maybe then you'll feel something."

"I love your positive thinking Dawn, but there doesn't seem to be a romantic connection, for some reason it seems fate doesn't want us together."

"Oh gosh Ash, stop talking like that! You know what? You think too much, stop thinking!"

Ash couldn't help but laugh, "Alright, alright, we'll do it your way then."

Dawn let out a chuckle then nodded her head, "good! Oh hey, could I use your phone? Mine is about to die."

"Sure, go ahead," he said handing her his phone.

"Thanks." She walked out of the kitchen and into the guestroom. Ash decided to go watch TV in the meantime.

Dawn dialled Drew's number. "Hello?"

"Hey Drew, its Dawn."

"Dawn? What the heck are you doing with Ash's phone?"

"I'm at his house."

"At 12:30? What time did you get there?"

"I spent the night." She embraced herself for the response coming.

"What the- Dawn, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SPENDING THE NIGHT AT _MISTY'S BOYFRIEND'S _HOUSE?"

"Oh God Drew, calm down, you're overreacting." Dawn started to pace.

"Does Misty know?"

"I don't know."

"DAWN!"

"WHAT?"

"Okay, let's cut down to it, where did you sleep? And please don't say in his bed."

"No! I slept in his guestroom."

Drew let out a sigh of relief. "A little faith won't kill you Drew."

"I guess, but I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Oh wow, Drew, first of all, like you said, he's _Misty's _boyfriend. Secondly, the only reason I'm here is because you weren't home last night!"

"Huh?" Dawn stopped pacing and lay down on the bed, "I went over to your house yesterday and you weren't home. So Ash, who was conveniently driving down your street to avoid traffic saw me and we talked and he let me stay at his house the night since I didn't want to go back to Twinleaf Town."

"And why didn't you want to go back to Twinleaf?"

Dawn paused. "Well, because… well," she started crying, she couldn't take it.

"Dawn?" Drew started worrying on the other end.

"Because Kenny broke up with me!" More crying.

"What? I thought you guys were on break?"

"We were! But he found another girl who's obviously better than me!"

"Dawn, no one could be better than you. Besides in less than a day he couldn't have found a better girl-"

"No, it had been for like three weeks! And yes there is! Her name is Zoey Jennings!"

"No way, I cannot believe he cheated on you! And this Zoey Jennings chick is just some slut, no need to worry right?"

"I guess…"

"Kenny definitely did not deserve you, and you shouldn't be crying over him because he was an asshole to you since two months into your relationship. Move on."

"Drew, I've said it before and I'll say it again, it's been fifteen months that we were together. I loved him and I'm not over him yet. I just need some time to let it sink in and to think a little bit."

"Alright."

"I'm going to go Drew, Ash's battery is low."

"Alright, call me when you leave?"

"Okay. By the way, where were you last night?"

"At May's."

"Oh, I better hear more about that later. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Dawn wiped all of her tears and went to the living room and sat down next to Ash. "Here you go," she handed him back his phone, "your battery is low, sorry."

"Its fine," Ash reassured her with a smile.

"Hey Ash, I just wanted to say thanks, for everything."

"Oh, it's no problem, really. Just helping a friend."

"You're such a sweet guy, Misty is really lucky to have you."

"Thanks Dawn." They looked at each other for a moment, and then Ash broke the silence, "I hope you find someone who deserves you Dawn. Don't you waste another second with Kenny thoughts."

Dawn looked down; she got uncomfortable with the mere mention of his name. _He's right, he and Drew are absolutely right. I really do need to clear my head of all the thoughts involving Kenny… and all the memories… _Dawn was starting to tear up. Ash held her close as an attempt to comfort her. "Dawn, my ears are open, whenever you need to talk, I'll be right here. Okay?"

Dawn just nodded and kept on crying in his arms.  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

**Hello :). I probably should warn you guys of something before I get a ton of hate mail. This story is a more "realistic" story and the story revolves around their emotions and it progresses solely on that. So honestly don't expect anything rash to happen that would disrupt the flow of how this story is going. MEANING, this story is all planned out and I got this all under control, GOT IT? great :)**

**Also, I know it has been a while since I last updated, hopefully all this craziness will die down and I'll have more free time. LOL who am I kidding -.-' . But I'm not doing nothing :) Whenever I don't have computer access I'm working on my other story. Yay for notebook and pencil :D!**

**SO HOW WAS THE CHAPTER? Was it so freaking awesome that it was mind blowing? Probably not, but the next one will be. :) Be anxious! :D But the chapter was still awesome right? Yeah, thought so.**

**Keep reading & Review, it makes me feel good about my story AND you get a cyber hug! win/win :D?  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>


	11. Nightmares?

**Yay, fast update :D! I have time before going to a party so I decided to write up the chapter :)**

**WARNING: There is a scene in here that isn't for everyone. It starts at "flashback within a flash back" and ends at "**End of dream/flashback/explanation". It's the nightmare and it's kind of scary, I have an awesome imagination with that, I even scare myself sometimes :/, and I felt slightly uncomfortable writing the beginning of it :/, anyways read it if you like, it might not even be that scary but you are warned. I wrote it out before and I found it way too timid a nightmare for a nightmare so I up-ed it up a few notches :). You can skip that part but you MUST read the rest of the chapter, it's important. :)  
>I bold the beginning and end so you know when to stop and start again for those of you who don't want to read it.<strong>**

**DISCLAIMER! I –clearly- do not own Pokémon.  
>Enjoy! :D<br>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Chapter Eleven: Nightmare(s)?

Ash was sitting down at the table with his coffee mug in front of him. He looked at the time that was on the stove; 8am. Day of the week, Sunday; a day for rest, of course he was doing just the opposite. Dawn was still sleeping, he let her sleep, she had a really rough night last night; she kept having nightmares. At one point she refused to fall asleep in fear that they would reoccur. Ash first realised there was something wrong when he heard a scream, more specifically Dawn's scream. It wasn't an "I'm going to wake up the entire neighbourhood scream", but it was loud enough to wake him up.

_Ash was frantic when he heard it, something was happening, he didn't know what, it bothered him. He walked with haste to Dawn's room. When he got to her room her opened the door, "Dawn? Are you okay?"_

_She had her hands to her eyes and she shook her head. He walked into her room and closed the door; he then sat down next to her on the bed. "Dawn, what's wrong? What happened?"_

"_It was so scary." She took her hands out of in front of her face and put one of her hands through her hair to take out all the hair that was in her face._

"_What was?"_

"_That nightmare."_

"_It's okay Dawn, you're fine now. Just go back to sleep, it'll be fine."_

"_I'm not going back to sleep again, it happened twice already. I don't want to go through that again!"_

"_You won't Dawn, it's unlikely."_

_She turned her head to face him, "it happened already."_

_Ash sighed, _what's with girls and their stubbornness. _"Alright Dawn how about this, I'll stay here and lay down next to you till you fall asleep again?"_

_Dawn thought about this. "Dawn?" Maybe a bit too long._

_Dawn put her hand to her forehead, then she let her hand drop back on the bed, "fine."_

_Dawn shuffled over to make room for Ash. "Thanks," she whispered to him._

"_What's going on Dawn? What are these nightmares about?"_

_She thought about it. "They're more like memories gone horribly wrong." She turned to her side to face Ash. "Like the first time I slept over at Kenny's house. The memory was that I was sleeping with him but facing opposite of him, at one point I woke up and didn't feel his arm around me so I got up and realized it was morning and Kenny just came in the room and gave me a good morning kiss and brought me breakfast in bed. It was one of my best memories with him." She spaced out, Ash noticed._

"_Dawn?"_

_Back to earth. "Yeah, sorry. Anyways, the nightmare, it was terrifying. The beginning started the same, but when I woke up it wasn't morning, it was still pitch black outside. And Kenny wasn't next to me; he was on a chair in his room, staring at me..._

_**-Flashback within a flashback, Dawn is explaining it to Ash at the same time **_**:)**_**-**_

"_Kenny? Is that you?" My eyes were still unfocused._

_That _thing_ just nodded._

"_Kenny?" I sat up feeling alert, something was definitely wrong. I turned the light on his night table on and I looked back at the figure. That thing was definitely not Kenny. I mean, it was, but he looked dead. His eyes, they were black; completely black. He didn't blink, not once. And his mouth was only partially open, but it looked like there was blood in it. It was so scary. His head was to the side and it looked as if he was looking down but of course he had no pupils so I wouldn't know._

_All of a sudden, what looked like black tears were coming from his eyes, but thicker, so they were moving slowly; it was truly horrifying. I stood up on his bed, "Kenny? What's wrong?" I pressed myself against the wall, definitely feeling threatened. "Kenny?" My last attempt to get him to snap out of it was lost. And then the tears finally fell off his face, they looked like blood once they fell to the ground._

_I got off of his bed and stuck very close to the wall, moving slowly closer and closer to the door. He didn't look up; he was just there, immobile. At this point I was nervous. I just wanted to get out of his house. As soon as I touched the doorknob he lifted his head to face me, slowly though, as if he was being controlled, I was very afraid, tears flooded my eyes._

"_Hi baby," he said to me, of course not without blood trickling down his mouth, very gruesome. He tilted his head, "Why you leaving so soon?"_

_I couldn't speak, terrified didn't even come close at this point. _Crap_. Then he smiled, like one of those creepy clown smiles. I put my body in front of the knob. I tried to open the door. His smile disappeared, it turned into a frown, "Why you trying to leave, bitch?"_

_His eyes, he was… uh, "tearing" more. I put my hand over my mouth. He turned the chair to face me. He put his smile back on, "Why don't you come over here babe." I shook my head._

"_Don't you love me?" He was still smiling, remaining very calm. I was still unable to speak. I just stared at him in horror. The blood, there was so much. The blackness, his eyes, everything about him was not normal; can horror movies even portray this shit?_

_Still I tried to get out, I turned the nob and I freed myself. I ran down the hall and looked back; he was still sitting there, looking at me, with that stupid creepy smile! So I just ran till what seemed like forever then ran to his front door and got outside. I took an extremely brief breather but it was too much because I got a knife in my back; stabbed. Someone threw it at me, so I fell to the ground, dead. Then I had like an out-of-body part where I saw him before his doorway and still smiling. It was the scariest thing, but that's when I woke up._

_**-End of dream/flashback/explanation-**_

_She held on to Ash's shirt. "It was the scariest thing."_

_Ash held her tightly. "Don't worry Dawn, it was all just a dream, you're going to be fine." He looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile. She managed to give a slight smile back._

_Ash felt sorry for the girl, _she doesn't need these nightmares, not now after all she's been through. _Dawn was still holding on to Ash's shirt, she liked the protection she felt._

_She started moving her head weirdly on the pillow. "What the heck are you doing?"_

"_Huh? Sorry, I had an itch." She could barely see him with all the hair in front of her face; she tried to blow it away with no success, which made Ash chuckle. Just as she was about to clear her face of her hair, Ash decided to do it for her._

_For some reason, Ash felt something, something he couldn't really explain, or more, like to admit, so when he cleared her face of her hair he leaned himself in and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, but unfortunately for him, it meant something._

_He pulled away realizing what he was doing and stared at her in shock, she the same._

What did I do? What did I do! Fuck. _With that thought he got up and left, _that was so embarrassing. _Sleep was definitely not on his mind when he got back in his bed._

He looked down at his coffee mug. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _He stirred the coffee. _I'm a cheater now. _At that thought, Dawn walked into the kitchen, "is there any coffee left for me?" she asked with a smile.

Good thing she broke the ice, Ash knew he wouldn't be able to. "Uh, sorry Dawn, I didn't think you'd be up any time soon." Dawn giggled and walked over to the coffee machine.

"I cannot believe I cheated on Misty."

Dawn turned around and looked at him with a confused look, "what?"

"I cheated on Misty."

"Oh~, dude, she's going to be pissed."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Dawn turned on the coffee machine and walked over to the table, "wait a second, you were with me. How the hell were you cheating on her without me knowing about it?"

Ash paused and gave her the weirdest look. "Without you kn-knowing. Dawn! It was with you!"

Dawn shifted her eyes from side to side and then laughed awkwardly. "Ash, listen, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What do you mean no idea? Dawn, you were having nightmares all night last night so I went to go lie down with you and you were telling me about one of them, and afterwards there was some sort of – I don't know, it was like I felt some sort of a _connection _with you," he used the word _very_ carefully, "and then I kissed you, I was so embarrassed I went back to my bed."

Dawn sat down, "Let me get this straight, you started in your bed, and then came to where I was sleeping because of my nightmares, I was telling you about them, and you somehow felt some sort of connection through that so you kissed me, felt embarrassed then left to go back in your bed?"

"Yes! Don't you remember?"

Dawn laughed awkwardly again. "Uh Ash, I think it was you who had the nightmare."

"No! Dawn, I _know_ it happened!"

The coffee machine beeped to announce that the coffee was done so Dawn got up to prepare it. "Ash did you even listen to me? You fell asleep and woke up in _your_ bed, you felt a connection with me _through nightmares,_ and you cheated on _Misty_," she took her mug and sat back down next to Ash, "Nothing happened between us Ash. I didn't even have a nightmare last night."

Ash looked from at her, "but Dawn, it felt so real!"

"There is a word for those kinds of dreams Ash, they're called false awakenings. Don't worry yourself Ash, nothing happened."

Ash thought hard about it. He sighed, and then smiled, "I guess nothing did happen."

Dawn smiled. "Oh, by the way, thanks for allowing me to stay another night, I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem."

"Well I'm going to go watch some TV, you coming?"

"Soon." Dawn smiled and walked off.

Ash was relieved that he didn't cheat on Misty. _Unfortunately, I think it was a sign, _he sighed, _that maybe Misty isn't the one for me. _He sighed again and took a sip from his coffee before following Dawn's footsteps into the living room.  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

**Was it mind fucking? LOL thought so :P.**

**And how about you people who read the nightmare. How was it? I wanted to keep in at T-rated, hopefully I didn't go overboard, I tried to tame it down so I wouldn't have to change the rating, but please tell me what you thought :)**

**And what about what you awesome people thought about the chapter? I'd love to hear that too :D**

**Keep reading & review because you get a cyber hug, because I love giving them :D!  
>PorcelainDollxx<strong>


	12. Flaws In Our Plans

**Hello! I wanted to upload this yesterday but I wasn't in the mood, to fix a bunch of stuff up, and I wanted top quality writing! Also this is two chapters combined since the original chapter 13 was way~ too short. **

**Also, I'm about to be soo late, I might miss my bus big time. So I'm not reviewing it, so bash me with errors if you find, it's my fault, I know.**

**Disclaimer! I should own Pokémon, but I don't :(.  
>Enjoy :D!<br>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Chapter twelve: Flaws In Our Plans

Ash and Dawn had come back from grocery shopping. When they got back to Ash's place, Ash checked to see if he had any missed calls.

"Shoot!"

"Huh?" Dawn decided to start unloading the grocery bags. Ash had been such a big help to her lately that she would help around the house whenever the need be.

"I missed Misty's call."

"Wouldn't she call you on your cell though?" Dawn finished with the bags and was putting the food away.

"I guess, but it says she called via video phone, I don't have that option on my cell, only my house phone." Ash walked to the living room desk to where his video phone was. "Wonder what she wanted."

Dawn just shrugged. She just finished putting away the last grocery item. "I'm going to go put on my pyjamas; going to get into something more comfortable," Dawn said as she walked to the guestroom and shut the door.

"Alright," Ash shouted back. "Now, for Misty," he dialled her number. He waited, and waited, and when he was about to hang up there was an answer.

"Hello?"

Ash would recognize that voice anywhere. "Misty?"

"Oh! Hey Ash, let me put you on screen."

Misty was drenched, and in her bathing suit; not a bikini though, it was a full piece blue bathing suit, and her usual tied up hair was let loose to her long wavy hair.

"Hey Mist, what took you so long?"

"Sorry Ash, I just got out of the water, I was just getting some exercise."

"Have a good swim?"

"I did! I beat my record time! I got to ten seconds a lap!"

"Congratulations Misty!"

"Thanks."

"So hey, you called before?"

Misty thought for a second. "Oh yeah, like 20 minutes ago, where were you anyways?"

"Oh, I just went grocery shopping. Did you call me for anything?"

"Well no, I just wanted to check up on you and tell you that I miss you."

"I miss you too Misty. I wish you were here."

"Aw, that's sweet Ash-" Misty stopped mid-sentence. "Ash can I ask you something?" She asked calmly.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask- WHAT THE FUCK IS DAWN DOING IN YOUR HOUSE, in pyjamas no less!"

Ash looked back, then back to Misty.

"Oh, Dawn's been here for a couple of days."

Dawn heard what Misty said and Ash's reply. Dawn didn't realize that she passed right by the view of the camera, _crap! _And with Ash's reply, _he is going to get it._

"A FEW? You're _cheating_ on me?"

"What? No! Misty I would never cheat on you!"

She shook her head multiple times. Ash could see Misty's eyes water. "Misty! It's not true!"

"Ash… I," tears started falling from her eyes. She lowered her voice, but it was still audible, "I can't"

"Misty!"

She hung up.

Ash just sat there and stared at the screen for a while. She was so hurt, it shouldn't have happened. It was a lie, she made up the scenario in her head, and she believed it. He felt so hurt, she thought of him like that. _She never had faith in me. She never considered the other options. Why does she have to be so damn stubborn all the time! _

"I'm so, so sorry."

Ash turned around to see Dawn.

"I never thought that this would happen," she started to have trouble speaking, "I should have, I should have been more careful! I should have realized that… I was too close to you. This is all… my fault!" She put her hands to her face, "I'm so sorry Ash."

Ash didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He got up from his chair and walked straight past Dawn and into his room. He shut the door, walked to the shutters, closed those as well; he wanted only darkness. He was so upset; he lay down on his bed thinking, trying to understand what just happened. Eventually he fell asleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Ash woke up. He checked the time; it was 3:06am. He got out of his bed and got changed into his pyjamas. He then went to go drink a glass of water. While he was walking back to his room he figured he should check up on Dawn, and tomorrow he would apologize for before. But when he opened the door, to his surprise, she wasn't there. _If she didn't go back to Twinleaf Town, where did she go? _He started to get worried and he called her cell, to his relief she finally picked up.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

"… and then Misty broke up with Ash and it's all my fault!"

"Calm down Dawn," her best friend tried to console her.

"How can I calm down? Ash is mad at me, Misty probably never wants to see my face again, and May will hate me for what I did to Misty!"

"Come upstairs, we'll talk in my room." Dawn just nodded and followed Drew to his room.

She hadn't been to Drew's house in a while, Kenny hated that her best friend was a boy, so he made sure he kept her away from him as much as possible, of course, they always had the phone, and Dawn would make very good use of that.

When they got to his room, she realized it had changed, it was more mature now. His comforter was a monochromatic navy blue. He had wooden furniture. He also had a huge sponge board over his head board filled with pictures of him with May. Dawn could really tell that he loved her.

Dawn sat down on his bed while Drew sat down on the rolling chair of his desk which he brought closer to where Dawn was sitting. "So this was all just a big misunderstanding?" Drew questioned.

"Hmm," Dawn thought of how to put the response, "depends which way you look at it I guess."

_Just when I thought I understood the whole story. _"Huh?"

Dawn sighed, "If you look at it his way, he didn't cheat and it's all just a big misunderstanding. But," she paused briefly, "… but if you look at it _my_ way, he did cheat and Misty has every reason to break up with him."

"I don't understand."

Dawn looked down. "One night I was having these strange nightmares and Ash came to comfort me and he kissed me, he looked so shocked and he left. The next morning he was terribly devastated so I lied to him and pretended like it never happened. I told him that he dreamt about it _because_ I didn't want to be the reason for Misty and Ash's break-up, but unfortunately I'm the reason for it anyways, of course Misty probably thought much worse of it, but it doesn't change anything."

At first Drew was speechless. "Dawn… you have to tell Ash."

"What! Are you crazy? He would hate me forever. I tried really hard to convince him that it was all just a dream!"

"But D-"

*Ring~!*

"Crap! I forgot to turn my ringer off!"

"It's fine Dawn. We're the only ones here."

*Ring~!*

Dawn checked the ID, "it's Ash!"

"It's 3am, what does he want."

"I don't know!"

*Ring~!*

"Find out!"

"Okay!"

*Ring-*

"Hello?"

"Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Drew's."

"What the fuck Dawn, a note maybe next time!"

"What the hell! Why are you so mad?"

"I went to check up on you and you were gone! I thought you were out on the street or something."

Dawn's eyes lit up, "You care?"

"Of course I care Dawn! Why did you leave?"

"I thought you were mad at me because of the whole Misty thing."

"I'm not mad at you Dawn; it was all just a big misunderstanding. I'll call Misty up in the morning and confront her about it. It's fine Dawn. I swear I'm not blaming you for anything."

Dawn smiled, "thanks Ash."

"And, um, you're still welcome to stay though, if you have nowhere else to go."

She looked at Drew who mouthed the words _tell him_. Unfortunately, she knew she had to. "Well maybe later today? I kind of need to tell you something anyways."

"Uh, alright Dawn."

"Kay well, I'm going to go get some sleep. Goodnight Ash!"

"Goodnight Dawn." With that she hung up, she then looked at Drew. "I'm glad you're deciding to tell him," he said.

"I guess. Unfortunately, I'm scared of his response. One thing's for sure, I don't want to lose him as a friend."

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**How about it? IS LAST CHAPTER NOT QUESTIONABLE NOW :P? That's right, Dawn had her reasons, I totally agree with them.**

**ALSO, school is starting in like two weeks, and hopefully I could finish it all before then because I got college, night school, volunteer, and work. How I will ever be able to update will definitely be questionable, this news saddens me, a lot. :(**

**My next update will probably be Monday so look forward to that :)**

**Keep reading & review, I wish I could hug you all in person, but cyber hugs are all I got T.T. BUT EXPECT TO GET ONE IF YOU REVIEW :D!  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>


	13. Expected And Unexpected

**Guys! Guys! GUYSS~! One more review and I get 100! UYFDUYCSJHBCSY I'm so happy, I honestly did not think this story would get this much a turn out like it did :D! You guys are too damn awesome! I LOVE YOUUUUUUU!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon!  
>Enjoy :D!<br>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Chapter thirteen: Expected and Unexpected

Dawn decided to take the bus to Ash's, she didn't have a car, and she didn't want a lecture from Drew the whole ride. She loved him and all, but sometimes he acted parental, don't get her wrong, growing up without parents – well at least without _decent_ ones, she needed and secretly craved the whole parental advice. But not today, no, she was thinking about how to tell Ash that he had in fact cheated on Misty and that she straight up lied to him.

_Hmm…_ She laid her head against the window, of course she had expected traffic, _but this is ridiculous. I don't need the extra time to think, I need to get there faster with no plan in mind!_

*Ring*

She took out her phone from her purse and checked who was calling. _Crap._

*Ring*

She took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"Hello?"

"Dawn you… you… you! ARG! I'm so mad at you right now you can figure out the word that comes next!"

Dawn didn't reply.

"I cannot believe you out of all people would be the one to break up Misty and Ash!"

"May, please calm down."

"I'm _slightly_ calm right now, and the only reason behind that is because Misty got back together with Ash."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, Ash called Misty and I a bazillion times at like 5am _claiming_ he didn't do anything. I wouldn't have forgiven him, but Misty is so head over heels crazy for that kid that she decided to give him another chance."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'm watching you Dawn Berlitz!"

"May, I didn't do anything."

"Maybe not that you know of, but you are a flirt Dawn."

Dawn was stunned at the words that just came out of the receiver. "Me? A flirt? No, see May that's your characteristic. Ms. I'm going to flirt with my best friend's crush the minute I meet him!"

"Oh my God, that was a _joke_!"

"_Right,_ whatever May, I got to go." Dawn hung up without waiting for a response. _What's her problem! This isn't even about her!_

Dawn pulled the cord that rang a bell to announce to the bus driver that she was getting off next stop. Thankfully the bus stop is just about across the street from Ash's place. _So Ash got back together with Misty… what now? Tell him he cheated on her? After what May told me, he sounded like he worked pretty damn hard to win her back. I'm just so stumped._

Dawn crossed the street and got into the condo complex. Dawn looked for Ash's buzzer. _Hmm, he must be over… aha! A. Ketchum. _She pushed the white button next to his name.

Ten seconds later, "Hello?"

"Hey Ash, its Dawn."

"Okay, I'll let you in." She heard a beep which meant the door was unlocked.

She opened the door to the beautiful hallway which led to the elevators. The hallway walls were painted a beige colour, on the bottom half was dark brown, almost black, painted plant designs. The elevators were a dark brown, and next to the four elevators –two on each wall, all facing each other- there were in wall aquariums. _I seriously wonder how he could afford a place like this._ She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to go up to the 12th floor. The doors closed and the elevator went up. _Oh gosh, I'm so nervous._ About a minute later, there was a _ding_ that indicated that she was on the 12th floor. She walked up to Ash's door and knocked.

Ash answered almost instantly, "Hello Dawn!"

"Hey Ash!" The both shared a quick embrace.

"I have the best news ever!" He was so enthusiastic when he said it that she knew exactly what he was talking about. "You and Misty got back together?"

"Huh? Yeah, how'd you know?"

"May told me, I'm glad you worked things out."

"Oh, May called you?"

"Yeah, she didn't sound too happy," Dawn said with a smirk.

"Sorry that had to happen, and sorry you had to be dragged into this."

"Oh," she smiled, "its fine."

"Kay, well let's not stand in the middle of my doorway, come in! I have more good news to tell you!"

Dawn followed in after Ash and closed the door after her. She put her stuff on the couch. "So what's this great news?"

"You go first!"

"Me?" She pointed to herself confused for a moment till Ash settled her confusion, "Yeah, you wanted to tell me something didn't you? Remember this early morning's phone conversation?"

"Uh… how about you go first, you seem to be way too excited."

"Alright well, I've been thinking last night; since you don't have a steady place to live right now, you could stay here and we could be roommates. How does that sound?"

_How does that sound? It sounds like he's being the best person ever. Even Drew never asked me to stay for more than a weekend. Ash is such a sweet guy…_

"It sounds like a disaster to me."

"Huh?" Ash was taken aback.

"Ash, me being here, staying here… it's what caused you and Misty to break-up, I don't want that to happen again," she sighed, "Misty would constantly have trust issues with you, is that what you want Ash?"

"Obviously not, but you need somewhere to stay. I'm not leaving you out on the streets Dawn, whether Misty likes it or not."

"She _won't_ like it." Dawn sat down on the couch. "Do I have time to think about it?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting that, but I guess, sure." Dawn stood up and walked up to Ash, her stuff in hand, "I think you should reconsider your offer as well."

"What do you mean reconsider? My decision is already made up." Dawn looked at him with a sort of sympathetic look in her eyes. She knew this part was coming. "Ash…" She moved him towards the other couch. He just followed where she was leading him and sat down. "At first, I didn't think you should have known, so I lied to prevent something bad from happening to something so important to you, but I caused damage anyways."

She looked down and sighed. _Come on Dawn, you can't back down now._ She definitely needed words of encouragement right now. She looked at him in the eyes for a moment, _he doesn't deserve this even though it happened… but he does deserve the truth. _"Ash, I lied when you told me that you cheated."

Ash stood up in alert, "what?"

"That night, when you came into my room, well, you're guestroom, you did kiss me. But you were so devastated that I acted like nothing happened." She waited for Ash to respond, when he didn't, she continued, "I know you were trying to make things better with Misty, so I decided not to tell you, but I made things worse anyways. I'm really sorry about that again, and I'm also sorry for not telling you sooner." Still Ash said nothing in reply.

"Ash, please say something."

He looked at her, "you're right Dawn, I do need to reconsider my offer."

Of course Dawn was hurt, but she was expecting it. She nodded and let herself out.

Ash still stood there for some time till he dropped himself onto the couch below him. He put his hand on his forehead shielding his eyes. _I knew it! I did cheat on Misty. I cannot believe Dawn lied to me. I mean, I kind of understand why, but it would have made my life a lot easier if she told me the truth. And now I'm lying to Misty, saying I didn't cheat on her when I actually did. Our relationship is already starting off on a bad note. And what if I let Dawn stay here is there a chance that I'll cheat on Misty again? _Ash really thought about that last part till he shook his head. _Why am I thinking like that? I have self-control; I could be around Dawn without wanting her replacing Misty. But I cannot deny that I did feel something with Dawn, something that I lack in my relationship with Misty. This is so stupid. You know what? I fought hard to get Misty back, really hard, if I really didn't think anything of that relationship I wouldn't have fought so hard to get her back. And hey, since I fought so damn hard maybe there'll be _something. _I freaking hope so._

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**LALALALALALALALA *obnoxiously loud singing***

**What did you thinnnkk? :D Are you all thrown off? Did you think Misty and Ash would get back together? Or did you actually think that I would make Dawn rebound so soon? Either way, I laugh at my spontaneous-ness and awesome surprise ability :D. ROFL, I can be narcissistic sometimes :) **

**ANYHOW, I hope you awesome people loved -and if not loved, at least liked- the chapter :D! I should start writing for my other one, my updating skills with that one is awesome (n) :/. BUT My next update for this story should be this week, I'm excited! Are you? :D**

**Keep reading & review for cyber hugs :D  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>


	14. Jealousy

**Hello, THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT ... and maybe somewhat lame. Wanna know whyyyy? Because I'm mad, scared, and want to cry my eyes out at the same time. BUT I took the effort to write this chapter up for you anyways. I'm not down for any negativity about this chapter, if you do want to challenge that though, be prepared to be bitched at, endlessly.  
>So I didn't try my hardest to improve this chapter from what it was, originally it was a lot shorter but I tryed my best to make it at least 1,000 words and it was exactly! (minus author's notes). <strong>

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pok****é****mon!  
>Enjoy! :)<br>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Chapter fourteen: Jealousy

Dawn was back at Drew's house. She called him after she left Ash's place and he demanded she return with all the information.

They were sitting at the dining room table talking about what happened at Ash's.

"So he just got mad at you?"

"I guess."

"Why would he get mad at you? You did nothing wrong, if anything he was the one who cheated, he had no help from you."

"I know, I know," Dawn slouched on her chair, "but I lied to him about it."

"So?"

"I made an awesome lie, so awesome he believed it! How could he trust me now? He must think I'm some kind of pathological liar or something."

Drew laughed, "Oh Dawn, calm down. Maybe he's just disappointed with himself."

Dawn crossed her arms, "Maybe… That still doesn't explain why he had to reconsider his decision."

"Insecurities? Maybe he doesn't want that temptation to cheat again."

"Oh God, it's called self-control!"

"Well, maybe-"

"There's too many maybe's in this conversation Drew."

"I know but-"

The doorbell rang. "Oh my God! What's with the cutting me off!" He got off of his chair and went to go answer it.

"Oh, hey May!"

"Crap," Dawn muttered, she wasn't too keen on seeing her at the moment.

"What you up too?" May asked Drew.

"Well I was having a conversation with Dawn."

"Dawn? She's here?"

"Yeah."

"One steal this week isn't enough for you Dawn?" She yelled. Dawn rolled her eyes. Drew glared at May.

"What?"

"Shut up May. She didn't steal Ash away from Misty, in case you haven't noticed they are back together. And she isn't stealing me away from you either. She's my best friend, that's why she's here right now. So you're either going to stay here with _us_, or leave." Drew hates jealousy. He has always said it ruins perfectly good relationships.

May glared back, "you know I hate you right?"

Drew smiled, "that's fine."

"Alright, alright, I'll be quiet."

"Great! Now go apologize to Dawn."

May opened her mouth to fight back but then decided better of it. "You know I'm not okay with this right?"

"I don't care." Still smiling.

May glared at Drew again. "Fine, where is she anyways?"

"In the dining room." As she walked in, Drew closed the door behind her.

May walked into the dining room where she saw Dawn sitting at the table, Dawn didn't seem to notice her presence.

Drew had a long table which comfortably seats fourteen. It seemed to her that Drew sat at the head of the table because the chair was pulled out. Dawn sat on the first seat on his right, so she decided to sit on his left.

As she walked to the opposite side of the table from Dawn, she began, "sorry Dawn." Dawn looked up towards her. "The comment was unnecessary," she sat down in front of Dawn, "I apologize."

Dawn brushed it off, "it's fine."

Drew sat down as well. May started the conversation, "have you heard from Kenny recently?"

Dawn lifted her head. She hadn't even thought about Kenny for the past couple of days, this kind of drama does this to you. "No I haven't, have you?"

"Yes actually, we went to go see a movie together yesterday night and I guess catch up."

Dawn was flabbergasted. May shouldn't be seeing him, he's Dawn's _ex_-boyfriend, there's a reason for the "ex" part! "May, why would you go see a movie with Kenny!"

"He actually suggested it, at first I wasn't really sure but he convinced me to go with him."

"Doesn't he have a _girlfriend_ to do that stuff with?"

"He does, but it seemed like he should have been with you instead."

Dawn looked at her very confused, "what?"

"I mean he says that he's all into his girlfriend and stuff, but just by the way he was acting you could totally tell he was still in it for you."

Dawn gave the biggest glare at May. "_He_ broke up with me! Stupid kid."

"I know," May crossed her arms, "but he's still clearly not over you."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he kept on asking about you as if I stalked you or something. But when I told him of your recent scandal, he was so~ upset."

"Really?" Dawn couldn't help but feel a little bit amused.

"Yeah, but the weird thing is that it wasn't directed towards you at all. He said that it was all Ash's fault."

_Technically it was_, but May didn't have to know since Ash didn't say anything to Misty, May would probably buy it. "That's weird."

Drew decided to sit out of the conversation, if his girlfriend and best friend were getting along, he was in a good position. So he just listened to what the girls had to say.

"It was! He seemed to really hate Ash."

"Ash didn't do anything to Kenny." Secretly she was happy, if Kenny was getting jealous of how close they are that means he's getting hurt, and Dawn did not mind the revenge at all.

"That's why I think he still has feelings for you. I think he's jealous that you're spending too much time with Ash."

Revenge done, she wasn't liking it anymore. "What the hell! Again, he broke up with me! He had been with Zoey while we were together and yet now he suddenly cares? I hate that kid."

May shrugged. At that Dawn's cell rang, "excuse me, I'll be right back." She headed out to the living room near the entrance then answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dawn, it's Ash."

"Oh, hey Ash, what's up?"

"I was thinking and I don't care about what happened, you're still welcome to live here."

"You aren't afraid _it _will happen again?" She used the word carefully in case Drew and May could hear the conversation.

"No." Sounded confident enough.

"Alright then, I'll pack my things and be there tomorrow morning."  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

**How was it?**

**...**

**That's actually all I want to know.**

**I WANT THE CYBER HUGS NOW D':**

**Keep reading & review,  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>


	15. Shattered

**Hello fellow followers :D! I'm back and feeling better than I was last update :D! So, let's start with happy faces to the start of chapter 15! _Facial expressions will/may vary :)_**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon!  
>Enjoy :D!<br>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Chapter Fifteen: Shattered

It has been one month since Dawn had moved into Ash's. At first, as expected, Misty wasn't okay with it, but she got used to it. Two weeks into Ash and Misty's "new" relationship they got into a pretty bad fight, again about Dawn, again it had to do with trust. _Bye bye honeymoon phase. Did they ever really have one?_

Dawn was sitting at the table eating supper alone. Ash was taking his shower. He plans on surprising Misty with the perfect date this evening. He had some help from Drew who had given him a few pointers.

The water had turned off just as Dawn finished up her supper. She put her plate in the sink and went to go watch some TV. She flipped the channel till she stumbled upon Sinnoh Now, since nothing else interesting was on, she decided to watch it.

Half an hour later, Ash came into the room and stood in front of the TV. "How do I look?"

"A suit Ash?"

"Yeah, I thought I needed to look nice, that _is_ was Drew said."

"Ash, where are you taking Misty tonight?"

"To Bâton Rouge." Dawn got up and laughed, "Oh Ash, Bâton Rouge is not a fancy restaurant. It's definitely nice, but not black tie nice. Hmm… Here, I'll help you!"

*.*.*.*.*

"There you go!" Dawn exclaimed gleefully, "you look great!"

It was a fairly simple ensemble, a red vertically striped button down shirt, simple black pants, and black shiny shoes.

Dawn handed him the bouquet of blue roses; Misty's favourite flower.

"You know, I went to five different flower shops to find real blue roses?"

Dawn put her hands on her hips, "you told me _only_ about three times already!" She took a step back, "you do look great. You guys need this, a surprise romantic night out, especially after that last fight. I'm sorry I'm the reason for your fights. You know if you can't handle it, you could ask me to leave. Its fine, I mean-"

Ash put his hands on her shoulders to which Dawn stopped talking abruptly. "Dawn, for the last time, I'm not kicking you out. Misty will get used to it."

Dawn crossed her arms and looked around in every direction except at his. "… yeah right," she mumbled.

"Come here." Ash pulled her into a hug. When they let go he put his forehead on hers, "Listen here, you aren't going anywhere okay?" Dawn couldn't help but chuckle, "Okay, okay fine, I'll stop bothering you about it."

It was then Dawn realized how close they were, how they looked into each other's eyes. She must have given a sign of what she was thinking of because as if Ash was reading her mind he separated quickly.

"I have to get going," said Ash scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, go on."

Ash nodded, took his keys and left. Dawn then dropped herself on the couch, _oh God_.  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

Ash was driving in his car, which he had cleaned inside out for this occasion. Drew said it, everything had to be proper. Even though Drew wasn't always the romantic type, he definitely knew his stuff. Besides, after his date with May, he decided to be romantic more often, he knew May liked it, so why not?

Ash was thinking to himself. _I hope this date really works out okay, I think we're starting to connect. But with that last fight… I hope she could start trusting me again. I am going at lengths that I have never gone through before- only for her. She's special. _Ash then proceeded to frown, _but Dawn… I mean, I don't like her. But even when I keep telling myself that, I still feel those damn sparks- like out of nowhere sparks. Sparks that shouldn't be there in the first place, but they are. I should be feeling sparks with my girlfriend, _NOT_ my roommate and whom I consider one of my best friends. _Ash stopped at a red light, he lightly hit his head on the wheel. _I should really stop thinking about this. I really need to make this date per- _HONK! "FUCK!" Ash looked up, green light, "shit!" He stepped on the gas. _Keep it together man!_

*.*.*.*

Ten minutes later, he finally reached Misty's house, not to give her hints, he parked down the street.

The street was quite long. _I think I over exaggerated a bit. Whatever, I'll just have Misty wait while I go get the car._

He was about three houses to hers now. He swallowed hard hoping this doesn't end in another fight. His nerves shot up when he saw Misty on the porch swing. She was facing opposite of his direction, but she wasn't alone. She was talking to someone, but Ash was too far to recognize, not like he could see the face, but just to make some kind of better guess to whom it was. He decided to lay low and take swift steps, making sure to get close enough without Misty realizing he was there.

When he got a house away, he saw that they had a wooden fence separated their house from Misty's. He quickly moved over and sat down back to the fence. _I really hope these people aren't home. _He thought quickly then tried his best to concentrate on Misty's conversation with whoever she was with.  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

"Wow Tracey, your sketches are amazing! You are an amazing artist."

"Thanks for the feedback Misty. I'm glad you like them. Maybe I'll sketch a drawing of you sometime." He looked at Misty as if he were studying her, "you know, it would be my best work!"

"Your best? Tracey your drawing are amazing, I think it would look just as lovely as the others."

Tracey shook his head, stood up from the bench they were sitting on and faced Misty. "I think you're forgetting something."

Misty stared at him blankly, "huh?"

"Well, if I am right, and I am, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Not every day an artist, such as myself, runs into an extraordinary looking woman, such as yourself."

"Aw, you're so sweet Tracey." She went in to kiss his cheek, but he caught her off guard and turned his head so that her lips were on his. Misty was stunned, though, she was not going to pull away, so instead, she kissed him back. _He is amazing, he is a man, and Ash is a kid. Ash needs to grow up… maybe what I need is a man._

Tracey pulled back from the kiss flabbergasted. _I never thought she would kiss back!_ "Misty, I know we only met about four weeks ago, but you don't have a boyfriend do you?"

Misty thought about how to answer this question. _Tracey or Ash, Tracey or Ash. After all the fights Ash and I had recently, my always wanted relationship with him has been fading away. And I cannot trust that kid around Dawn; they probably did stuff behind my back anyway. Maybe Ash isn't the one for me._

"Misty?"

Misty shook away from her thoughts, "no Tracey."

Tracey smiled gleefully. "Then, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

They started to share a kiss when they were interrupted, "Thanks a lot bitch!"

When Misty turned her head, she saw Ash running away from them.  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

**OMGGGG! ARE YOU AS FLABBERGASTED AS TRACEY?**

**If so, then my work here is done :D. If not, there is no surprising you people -.- . **

**To the people who are following me as an author, the next story I publish is NOTHING like this one, it's a dark horror/supernatural/extremely-maybe-slight romance fiction, also it's an AU. So if you're following me and aren't into that kind of stuff, don't read it :). I'm still deciding whether to write it all up first and then post or write up a chapter then post right away. If you're interested to know more, PM me / or review for the summary, and tell me what you think! :D I'm excited about it!**

**Keep reading & review... let's mix this up. Since I'm excited let's do a jumping cyber hug! You know, where you hug each other and jump very girly at the same time, but cyber-ly :D! Who's down? :D  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>


	16. Thinking Optimistically

**HI FELLOW FOLLOWERS :D! You know what I hate? School, ugh. Today was my first day, I had ONE CLASS and I already have four assignments. -.-# . So, I hate school. Who else started recently? Don't you still just want to be on vacation :) . NO MOCKING FROM THOSE WHO ARE STILL ON VACATION! **

**ALSO, I just recently started playing ****Pokémo****n Black and I'm so addicted :| .**

**This chapter is short, the next 3 chapters will make up for it in length. OMG I know, there are 3 chapters left after this one my friends :(.**

****DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon! Doesn't mean I wouldn't like to. :D  
><strong>****Enjoy :D!  
><strong>**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Chapter Sixteen: Thinking Optimistically.

Dawn was sitting down on the couch with some freshly made popcorn. She was watching a movie called 'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew'. "I wish I lived in a Pokémon world," she said out loud, "then I would capture Lucario and make it use an aura sphere on Kenny!"

_I haven't thought about him in a while…_ It's true. Since the whole thing with May, she had yet to think about him, until now. It has been a month and a half since they broke up. She looked at her cell phone which was placed on the light table near the couch.

"Maybe I should-" SLAM! "What the-" She shot up dropping the popcorn everywhere. "Ash, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with-"

"Do _not_ say her fucking name!"

Dawn was surprised at his tone. "Ash, what-"

"I don't want to fucking talk about it!" His eyes, they were red. Dawn figured he might have been crying, but she didn't understand. SLAM! He slammed the door of his room shut, which made her jump. _What just happened?_ She stared at Ash's closed door._ Did she… no~. Oh my God, I hope not._

Dawn sat down slouching forwards on the couch with her cheek placed on her fist. _Should I go talk to him? Would it be rude not to? _She looked at his door. _Maybe he just needs his space right now. _She got up, closed the TV, cleaned up the popcorn, and went to her room and lay down on her bed.  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

She looked at the alarm clock; it read 2:30am. _Crap, I must have fallen asleep. _She sat up and she heard a door close. "Ash?"

She threw the covers off of her and decided to check around. She walked around the place but there wasn't sight of him. She looked at his closed door. _He probably went back to his room._ She decided that now he might need someone to talk to so she walked to his room door and opened it carefully.

Ash was lying down facing the other side of the room. She sighed and walked up to his bed and got in with him. "Ash, please talk to me" … nothing. "Ash?"

"What is there to talk about?" He was still facing opposite of her. "Well, what happened yesterday?"

He wasn't answering and she was getting frustrated. "Ash, please, I'm trying to help you."

Ash finally turned around to face Dawn. "She cheated on me." He closed his eyes for a bit then resumed conversation. "It was so bad Dawn. She told him she was single. I was right there; do you know how much it hurt? I… I planned everything. I went through a lot to keep this girl. And… to have it all slapped into your face like that, I… I never felt my heart break that much. He asked her to be his and she said yes. There wasn't even a hesitate."

"Oh Ash." She got closer to hug him. She couldn't believe Misty was that type of person. She knew Misty had liked Ash for years. _She changes her mind pretty quickly, but then again, Ash cheated on Misty as well. So I guess they're even, but, it seems her version of cheating was… worse. _She let out a sigh.

"You okay?" Ash asked at the sigh.

Dawn let go of him. "Hmm? Yeah. This just sucks. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that she actually did this to you. This is Misty; she's liked you for years!"

Ash said nothing he just stared. A minute later he spoke, "You know what Dawn?" He let out a chuckle, "I never did feel those sparks."

Dawn looked at him curiously.

Ash lay on his back looking at the ceiling. "I guess, I did and still am kind of overreacting about this. I'm not even sure we would have lasted much longer. Even though I did fight for her and I really liked her, I never felt a romantic connection with her. I would like to have thought that tonight there would have been. But that's what I kept doing. I kept thinking 'today would be the day' but I'm kidding myself." Ash paused for a moment, "you know, now that I think about it… maybe it's a good thing that it's over. I would have kept kidding myself. Even if what Misty did was probably the harshest way to break up with someone."

Dawn looked at Ash with a shocked expression. He flipped emotions so fast, too fast, it kind of scared her. It felt to her as if he finished being depressed already. She was definitely surprised at how much emotional strength he had. He seemed to have thought this out.

"It's not like I didn't care about her, because I did, a lot. I just loved her like a sister, nothing more. I couldn't really do much about that."

"I guess you're right. Wow Ash, I'll come to you when I'm trying to think optimistically. I thought you would be in here all depressed for much longer."

Ash turned his head to face Dawn. "I just like to think optimistically. You can't possibly be happy being a pessimist all your life."

"I guess, but this is such a big deal, and you seem very nonchalant about it. If you keep acting like something this big doesn't affect you, people are going to start to think you're cold-hearted. That isn't a good quality. You have to know where to draw the limit from optimist to cold-hearted."

"I'm definitely not cold-hearted Dawn. But for this, I guess I just thought about it too much, and it made sense."

"I guess you're right. Well Ash, good luck with your next girlfriend, hopefully the relationship won't end so badly."

They shared a smile. Then Dawn yawned and started to close her eyes. "Goodnight Dawn," Ash said as he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

**OMGZZZ, LIKE, WHAT DID YOU THINKKK? rofl, I'm really not like that. honest. :D**

**Also if you guys read my profile it says I'm a pessimist and I totally am, and I don't take my own advice, nor other peoples so don't comment on that part.**

**Kay, Big Brother is starting soon so I don't have time to edit so if there are any mistakes, SORRY.**

**GUYS, GUYS, GUYS, GUYS ... 41 more reviews and I get 200. Holy snap! How about some help and click the button bellow and reviewwww, so whatever you think in your head after this chapter TELL ME! Just no hate, I don't hate on others so y'all don't hate on me, besides, I give hugs, what's to hate :D.**

**OKAY TWO MINUTES! GOTTA GO!**

**Keep reading and Review because you awesome people will get big bear cyber hugs :D YESSS~!  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>


	17. Thoughts and Revelations

**Hey guys :), I am in so much pain right now so I'm not going to edit it. So if there are any mistakes, please let me know.**

**I know many of you will enjoy this chapter :D, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for it so here it is :D. **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon!  
>Enjoy :D!<br>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Chapter Seventeen: Thoughts and Revelations

Dawn awoke to the sound of movement in the house. She fluttered her eyes and looked around for a clock. Her eyes were still slightly unfocused. When she hadn't seen one, she lazily fell back in bed and put the covers over her head. Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Uhn~…" She sank slightly.

The door opened. "Are you ever going to get up?"

"Uhn~!" Ash let go of the door handle, walked into his room, and sat down on his bed.

"Dawn, it's 2:30 in the afternoon."

"UHN~!" Ash sighed, he wasn't going to win. "Fine, I'm going to take a walk." With that he took his keys and left the condo.  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

Ash decided to take the car and go for a drive first. He had lots of thoughts he needed to get straight, and he definitely needed some fresh air. He opened the door and got into the car. Before putting the key into the ignition, he took a deep breath. A couple of seconds later he started the car and proceeded to drive towards Floaroma Town. When he got there, he rolled down the window. The air smelt different in Floaroma, he liked it. But this wasn't his destination, so he continued to drive.

When he had finally reached his destination, he parked the car and got out.

He read the sign aloud, "Eterna City Forest up ahead."

Ash took a deep breath and started to walk the half a kilometer to Eterna Forest. While on his way, he started thinking, those deadly thoughts. Ash didn't like his constant thoughts, but today, he needed those thoughts to set things straight, in his head anyways.

He finally got to the place he wanted to be; on a hill in the Eterna Forest. He sat down on the grass and looked out towards the view. It was a beautiful view, it out-looked upon Eterna City. He liked the view of the city, but he wasn't really a city man. He enjoyed more the calm places. He thought about moving a couple of times but it never went further than that.

He continued to look out onto the beautiful Eterna City. This was his spot, he would come here often to think; he thought a lot about Misty in the recent month. _Misty… I cannot believe I actually wasted my time on her… all this time. _He was upset. He was totally caught off guard. _I never thought you would do this to me. Maybe, maybe we could have had something together. _There he goes again, thinking that there could have been, when he knew that there probably would never be.

He started fiddling with some grass. _Though that relationship wasn't really going anywhere… all the fights, and most of them were so stupid. But of course, I had to have realized that too late. And we were only in a relationship for a bit more than a month but I feel like I didn't just lose my girlfriend but one of my best friends as well. We have been best friends for eight years! This was such a mistake, going further with her. _He closed his eyes, his hair moving to the wind. _An eight year relationship gone._

_I hate to say that we both cheated on each other… but she wasn't aware of my crime, so it's not like she was betting back at me for it… so, why'd she do it? _He opened his eyes again; he looked at the view of the city once more before he lay down on the uncut grass below. He put both hands behind his head and looked at the clouds passing by. _Why can't I be like a cloud, just going with where the wind takes me, no worries. _

He then closed his eyes again. _What I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around is how this all went so wrong. We were practically made for each other, at least, that's what everyone was saying back home in Kanto. I guess embarking on a relationship with your eight year best friend isn't such a good idea after all; you lose more than just your girlfriend._

He opened his eyes again and proceeded to frown. _But what I _really_ can't wrap my head around is why there are these random sparks with Dawn. I don't get it. I'm not even sure why I cheated with her. _He frowned a little harder. _When I invited her into my home the first time around, I never thought things would end up like this. I'm not saying that I regret taking her in that night or asking her to be my roommate, but wow, one girl could really cause some mega drama._

_But those sparks, they were there for a reason, I know it. They had to be, you don't get them for no reason... Maybe subconsciously I liked her. _He pondered over the thought; he never really thought of thought of that option. _It would definitely explain a lot. But that could mean… _He then ran out of the forest.  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

Dawn finally woke up and was having some cereal, all the while thinking about Kenny. _I should really stop thinking about this kid. He broke my heart and then stepped on it to make sure it wouldn't beat anymore. _She sighed. _I still don't understand what I did wrong. _She put her hands to her head and thought back.

_Flashback-_

"_[…] you're crowding me, I feel suffocated by my own girlfriend […]"_

"UGH!" Dawn said aloud, "He was the one asking me to change for him! And I did it because he would have liked me better if I did! Stupid guy!" She sighed, "Stupid me."

She took another couple of bites. _There is really no reason to be wasting my thoughts on him._ She started to look around. _What is worth thinking about is how nice Ash has been to me. I mean, we have been getting to be really close friends and he let me stay here even though he knew the possible consequences could be devastating. _She finished off her cereal. _I cannot understand why Misty broke up with him in the first place. _She frowned but then let it go. _Well, I guess it's really Misty's loss, now some other lucky girl could have a chance to be with him._

She then heard the key enter the key hole, _guess Ash is back._ When he got in he closed the door and walked towards Dawn.

"Hey Ash," she greeted.

Dawn got a different kind of greeting though. Instead of a "hi" back, she got a kiss. She couldn't even close her eyes; she was so stunned.

"Uh, Ash? … Why?" She asked when he pulled away from the kiss. "I had to see something."

"And that something involved my lips?"

"Yes."

"Now elaborate."

"I was thinking before, when I was at Eterna Forest. I thought about all the sparks I've been feeling with you. I was never able to explain them. And I thought that somewhere along the way, I might have developed some subconscious liking for you."

"Ash, you aren't thinking straight. I think maybe you're missing having a relationship because Misty _just_ broke up with you."

"Dawn I assure you, this was not a recent thought! I have thought about it before, while Misty and I were together. I just didn't understand why."

Dawn looked at him, _studied_ him. She wasn't getting any misconception. _Maybe he is… _a dead thought. _No, no, no, no, no!_

"Ash, I don't know where you're getting at." She put her hands on her hips.

"Really? I thought I was quite obvious."

Dawn understood, but she felt like she didn't want to. "I need to think straight," she said walking to her room. _I think I may need somewhat of a second opinion._ She pulled out her cell.  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

May and Drew were at Lake Valor on a weekend vacation together. Their hotel was in Pastoria City but they would walk up route 213 to the Valor Lakefront every day. At the moment, they were eating ice cream near the banks of Lake Valor. Since that was the scenery when they first said they loved each other, they try to "recreate" it as many times as they can.

"Mmm, this ice cream is amazing, thank you Drew." May had cookie dough ice cream, while Drew had chocolate mint ice cream.

"No problem May," he said as he gave her a kiss.

"I always wanted to go on vacation with you. Even if it isn't regions away, this is still very nice."

"I'm glad you like it May." She smiles at him, _he truly is the best! _May was stopped mid-thought when Drew's phone rang.

Drew checked the ID. He looked at May who was giving him a weird look. He looked back at his phone; _I don't want to ruin the moment with May, but what if she really needs help. _He finally decided to answer. "Yes Dawn."

"Hey Drew! What's with your welcome?" not giving him time to answer she continued, "Anyways, I really need your advice."

"What is it?"

"Ash just kissed me!"

"Uh, what?"

"Ash just kissed me. He said it was to see something; if we had some kind of connection. He says he has developed feelings for me," she whispered that last bit.

"Whoa! Hold on a minute! Dawn isn't he _Misty's_ boyfriend?"

"Actually no, she made the cheat of the decade if you ask me."

"What do you mean?" Drew was confused. _It wasn't that long ago since I've seen her… there's to__o much drama over there._

"Well, Misty was with some guy who was totally hitting on her and he asked her if she has a boyfriend and she said no, and when he asked her to be his girlfriend, she said yes."

"Oh-kay, how do you know this?"

"Ash was eavesdropping, he heard the whole thing."

"Eesh, what a blow, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he seems fine."

"Well Dawn, if he's fine and kissed you and says he likes you, go for it. It may be good for the both of you."

"Really?"

"Who is it?" asked May feeling left out by only hearing the conversation one-sided.

"Dawn."

"Oh, why did she call?" Drew explained to her the situation.

"What~!" May's eyes were huge, "Misty never told me about a second guy! And this is Misty we're talking about, she… wouldn't do that."

Drew put Dawn on speaker.

"Yes she would May, Ash heard it all."

"Okay, maybe she did but you can't have Ash either."

Dawn and Drew –without knowing it- had the same expression on their face. May looked at Drew, "Please, I don't want that kid. But he was Misty's boyfriend and as her friend you got to respect the girl code."

"The girl code?" Drew and Dawn said in unison.

May rolled her eyes, "YES! Dawn, you were friends with Misty while Ash was her boyfriend, so he's off limits to you."

Drew just looked at May, "this is news to me."

"You aren't a girl Drew."

"May, but Misty didn't want Ash, so it's fine," responded Dawn.

"Dawn you're just going to cause trouble with this."

"Dawn has a point though May. If Misty cheated on him with another guy who she decided to make her second boyfriend, it clearly means that she doesn't want Ash anymore. Besides, Dawn knows what it's like to be cheated on; I doubt she would treat Ash like that."

May stared hard at her boyfriend, she knew he was right so she gave up arguing and sighed. "Fine, Dawn if you want him…" another sigh, "go for it."

"Really May? You guys are totally okay with it?"

"Yes Dawn, go for it!" Encouraged Drew, "besides, he's a hundred times better than Kenny will ever be."

Dawn laughed, "You're right. Well then, I'm going to go tell him, thank you guys!"

"No problem, bye!" Drew hung up.

"I hope things work out for her," Drew said.

"I do too, but I definitely need to speak with Misty, what the hell was she thinking?"  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

Dawn hung up the phone. _I do deserve this._ She opened the door and saw Ash on the balcony. She opened the doors and stepped outside. She proceeded to close the doors and stood behind Ash who was looking at the view.

_How do I approach this?_ Dawn leaned on the ledge of the balcony like Ash was. "Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?" He turned around to face her.

Dawn looked at him for a bit till she decided to do things differently, so she leaned forwards and kissed him.

Now it was Ash who was taken by surprise, "does this mean…?"

Dawn nodded her head. Ash smiled and kissed her back, sparks flying like crazy. _This is how it's supposed to be._  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

**ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY ^^? I am :D!**

**Okay, I decided to post another story before finishing it, but it will only go up after this one is done because then there is just too much crowd to please with the updates and, and, and, I just don't have that much free time D: .**

**OKAY, I'm gonna go because I have cramps of doom right now so bed, here I come! **

**Keep reading & Review for cyber hugs :D I LOVE YOU GUYS :D  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>


	18. Facing It All

**OMG GUYS, five more reviews and I hit 200! Do you understand how stoked I am? That means that between chapter thirteen and chapter seventeen, I got 95 reviews... holy cow guys, holy cow!**

**This is the LAST chapter before the epilogue where, I PROMISE, nobody gets pregnant, and nobody is getting married, because everyone does that, and it's so clich**é, therefore, be awesome and don't skip it :)****

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon! I wish I did, but I don't!  
>Enjoy :D!<br>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Chapter Eighteen: Facing it all.

_How could Ash do that to Misty, and worse, with Dawn? He's such a player; cheating on Misty with Dawn. Dragging Dawn into something that isn't something she would even think about doing. He probably changed her into a slut. It's all his fault. Let's see, May said Misty saw her in her pyjama's, which probably means she slept with him no doubt! That's probably why he told us where he lives and was flirting with Dawn when he first met her. She totally wanted him. Stupid girl. Stupid boy. He doesn't deserve her.  
><em>**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

"You nervous?"

"If my mother is actually there, I will be. If she's freaking out because I left for like two months without a note or warning… then, very nervous."

Ash and Dawn were in the car driving to Twinleaf Town. Since Dawn and Ash are now a couple, she decided, with his permission of course, that she wasn't going to be moving out of his place anytime soon. So she's going back to her house to get her clothes and other personal possessions.

Ash lifted her hand in his and gave it a kiss. Dawn blushed and kept a smile on her face. It has been two weeks since she's been his girlfriend and she couldn't be happier.

"You'll be fine, alright?" Ash flashed her a smile then put his eyes back on the road.

"I hope you're right."

"Okay, so while you go get your stuff, I'll be at the grocery store. I'll be close by, so if anything, call me, I'll be there in just a few minutes. Though, I would rather be with you."

"I know you would Ash, but I need to do this alone."

"I understand Dawn." He stopped at a house, "is this it?"

She sighed keeping her eyes on the house, "yes. Thanks for bringing me."

"No problem love." They shared a small kiss before she got out of the car.

Ash opened the window on the passenger side a bit. "Bye Ash," she said from the other side of the window. "Bye Dawn," he blew her a kiss and then drove away to the nearest market.

Dawn stared at her house and then sighed, "Let's do this."

Dawn walked up her steps to the front door and unlocked it. She walked into her house and closed the door after her. "Hello?" no answer. Dawn shrugged, _I should have expected this._ She walked up the stairs to her room to gather her things in a luggage.

*.*.*.*.*

When she was done packing, she had two full luggages. "Done!" That's when she heard the door open. _Oh God._

Dawn decided to go for it anyways. She grabbed her luggages by the handle, one in each hand, and proceeded to go down the stairs.

"Dawn!" her mom greeted her.

"Hey mom."

"Sorry I've been gone for so long," she said taking off her jacket, "I went for an audition in Snowpoint City. But then, I decided to stay there a bit longer since it was so nice there. Well, three months is a lot longer than I had planned, but it was like a mini vacation."

_Mini_ her mind repeated sarcastically. "That's nice," replied Dawn as she realized her mother didn't acknowledge the two luggages Dawn was holding.

"So how is everything? How's Kenny?"

"Kenny and I aren't together anymore mom. And I'm great. This is the first time I've been home in two months."

"Oh, then where were you?" Ms. Berlitz said going towards the kitchen.

Dawn followed her mom. "At my new boyfriend's house, well, we've only been together for two weeks but we have been good friends before," Dawn said smiling, "he moved here from Kanto about three months ago."

"That's nice dear," she replied in an uninterested tone. Dawn rolled her eyes. _Figures, it was too much caring for her as soon as I started talking about myself... whatever. _"Hey mom, just to tell you, I'm moving out."

"You can't be moving out, you don't have the money to," Ms. Berlitz said continuing on what she was doing. Dawn got annoyed, "Haven't you been listening to me at all? I technically already have moved out, like two months ago."

"Move out if you want to Dawn. I'm not stopping you."

"Of course you aren't," Dawn said quietly, she wasn't in much of a mood to argue. She took her luggages and walked up to the door. "Okay then, bye mom."

"Bye honey."

Before Dawn opened the door she sent Ash a text message to pick her up. When she got the okay, she went outside and locked the door. "Dawn?" She heard as she was locking the door.

Dawn spun around, "Kenny?"

"Why do you have luggages?"

"Because I'm moving out."

"Moving out? Where to?"

"To Jubilife City; I'm moving in with Ash."

Kenny crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "He's still with Misty you little cheat."

Dawn frowned. "You have some nerve calling me a cheat Mr. I-had-a-side-deal-with-that-Zoey-chick-while-dating-me," she crossed her arms, "besides, Misty and Ash aren't even together anymore. _I_ am his girlfriend now."

"You, with that low life? Please, don't you _know_ you deserve better than _that_," he spat.

"Oh please, enlighten me Kenny."

He smirked, "me." Dawn eyes widen but she still held a smirk, "a little too late."

"Face it, Ash is not the one for you." Dawn was getting annoyed, "how could you say that?"

Flicking his hand back, he said, "Because he isn't me."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "shut up Kenny. You had your chance, you blew it, get over it."

In his peripheral vision, Kenny saw Ash pull up behind Dawn.

"Besides Kenny, I am complete-" stopped mid-sentence by a kiss, _from Kenny._ Dawn was too flabbergasted to do anything. She just stood there, numb in shock.

Hands pried them apart; Ash's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Ash!" said a surprised Dawn.

"Well well Ash, I see you got yourself a _cheating_ girlfriend."

Ash glared at Kenny. "How much of an idiot do you think I am?"

"Whatever Ash, it's not like you two are going to last anyways."

"Kenny, the role of a jealous bitch is not needed. Besides, you got your shot; _you_ lost the best thing that could ever happen to you. Of course, I could care less about what you lost but, she's mine now and it would be _great_ if you never spoke to her again. Okay? Good." With that, Ash led Dawn to the passenger seat, and then went to his place in the car, but not before sending a triumphal smile Kenny's way. Kenny glared back at him while they drove away.  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

Ash and Dawn arrived home; the car ride was a silent one. Dawn was definitely impressed by Ash; he stood up for her. Something Kenny had never done for her.

Dawn had finally said something to break the silence, "thank you Ash." She closed the door of the condo room.

Ash turned around. "It's no problem Dawn," he said as he hugged her. Dawn was enjoying the hug until she felt something vibrate in his pocket. "Uh, Ash?"

"I'll get it." He took his phone out of his pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

Dawn went to go sit down on the couch.

"Hey Ash."

"Misty?" Ash wasn't expecting this, Dawn's head jerked up at the name. "What do you want?" Ash went into his room and closed the door.

"To say sorry, I truly am sorry for what happened. I was actually going to break up with you afterwards. I wasn't going to continue cheating on you after that."

"Why? Why did you choose him over me? I still don't understand what I did wrong."

"Ash, you invited Dawn to live with you. _I_ was your girlfriend Ash."

"Dawn had nowhere else to go!"

"Ash, that move alone could make any girl insecure. There were multiple opportunities where you could have cheated. I couldn't trust you. Ash, I called you not to fight, we did enough of that while dating." This caused Ash to chuckle along with Misty.

"Actually Misty, I have a confession. I did cheat on you; once. But Dawn wanted to protect the relationship you and I had, so she lied to me and I believed her. It's a complicating story, but eventually she told me the truth but we were already going out again."

"Well then I guess we're even aren't we?"

"I suppose we are."

"Ash, I called you for a second chance."

Ash was stunned. He did not see this coming. "Uh, that's great and all Misty, but Dawn is my girlfriend now and-"

"No, no! My bad, I didn't clarify. I don't want a second chance as your girlfriend. We tried it out and it failed, remember? No Ash, I wanted a second chance as your friend. I miss how we used to be, before all of this."

"Yeah, I miss it too."

"So, what do you say? Let's give this another shot as friends this time and let us just stay close friends."

Ash couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright, deal."

"Phewf! I'm so happy that's clarified. Anyways, I got to go. See you around Ash."

"Bye Misty." Ash clicked the hang up button on his phone. He then proceeded to smile; he was happy he and Misty were going to stay friends.

Ash walked out of the room to see his girlfriend lying down on the couch opposite the television.

"Hey Dawn." He sat at the edge of her seat.

She turned to face him, "Hey babe, what did Misty want?"

"Oh, she called to say sorry and she wanted a second chance as friends and never again anything more."

"Did you accept her apology?" asked Dawn now sitting up, her feet still on the sofa while Ash put his arm around her legs.

"Of course I did," he said to which Dawn smiled, "I mean she's been my best friend for so long and we ruined it by taking a chance and going further with our relationship. So might as well stay friends."

"Aw, I'm happy for you Ash, everything is going fine between you and Misty."

"Well my life just became perfect. Everything is going well and as a super bonus, I got the best girlfriend." Dawn leaned over to kiss him. "I'm living with my boyfriend. Just there my life is great."

Ash kissed her this time. "Let's go for a drive." Dawn was puzzled but obliged.  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

Night time had arrived, and Ash was driving Dawn to Floaroma Town.

When they came out of the car, the first thing Dawn noticed was how different the smell was, "it smells great here!"

"I know. You've never been here before?"

"No," Dawn replied, "I mean, I drove past it, but never stayed in the town."

"Well then, let's take a walk." Ash then took Dawn's hand and walked north.

*.*.*.*

They had passed by a flower shop where Ash purchased Dawn a beautiful pink tulip; her favourite flower. They then went to a nearby park where Dawn immediately ran for the swings.

"I love the swings! It's like flying."

"I guess~ you could put it that way," he chuckled.

Dawn sat on one of the swings, Ash took the position behind the swing Dawn was on and pushed her.

"You know what I like?" asked Dawn, her hair being controlled by the wind.

"What?"

"When my boyfriend pushes me on the swing."

Ash couldn't help but smile. "Well, do you know what I like?"

Dawn smiled, "me?"

Ash laughed. "Of course, that and pushing my girlfriend on the swing."

"Yay!" Dawn was happy with Ash. He made her feel comfortable with being herself. "Slow me down, I want to jump."

"Alright." Ash held onto the chain and pulled her in slow, then gave her a light push. "Wee! Perfect landing!" she said with her arms in the air.

"And then he tackles you for the touchdown!" Dawn made a scream, but Ash made sure she landed on top of him so he wouldn't get hurt. "Don't hurt the tulip! Besides, it's not polite to tackle a lady," she said as she got off of Ash and sat down, Ash sat down facing her.

Dawn put the tulip beside her. "Tell me something I don't know about you," Dawn said fiddling with the grass beneath them.

"Hmm, let's see… Did you know that I'm the best mass murderer ever?"

"The best mass murderer ever? No I didn't, tell me more." Dawn looked at Ash with a smirk.

"No really, it's true! I'm so good other murders learn from me."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I also come up with their moves and stuff, and they're so popular, they land in movies."

"And you don't?"

"Psh, no. What kind of mastermind would I be if I were caught."

Dawn laughed, "Oh wow Ash. You make a _very_ good story teller."

"Don't I?" Dawn pushed him lightly. "No, but seriously, tell me something you haven't told me before."

"I've told you everything you need to know Dawn honestly."

"You promise?"

"Yes." Dawn looked at him for a bit. Then, she smiled and leaned in to kiss him, which he gladly accepted and returned. Ash couldn't help but smile throughout the kiss. _I got the perfect girl._  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

**So what do you think guys? Is this a good last chapter before epilogue? **

**It may seem rushed the way Dawn faced Kenny and Ash faced Misty, but trust me, if I stretched it out it would feel stretched out, and if I put it in separate chapters I would get complains that the chapters were too short, therefore, this. I think it worked out well though.**

**I want to be able to update either during the weekend -because my plans might have flopped- or early next week because I just realized I'm in a HUGE predicament with school. The program that I want to switch into gets 180 applicants a year, and out of those only 18 get accepted so I need to work my butt off to get grades in like the 90's.**

**Also, next week on Wednesday I'm getting an endoscopy so I want to finish this before my phase of freak-out begins. **

**Next time we "meet" it'll be the last :( I will miss you guys, you people have been awesome!**

**Keep reading & review for super big cyber hugs :D. I would totally hug you all in reality.  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>


	19. Epilogue

**GUUYYSSS~ omg, I'm so sad! This is it guys, the last chapter of Too Complicating. It's killing me to put it up because then it's done and over with, but it might kill you guys more to wait and I adore you people so I do this for you :D.**

**DISCLAIMER! For the last time in this story, I do not own Pokémon.  
>Enjoy~ :D!<br>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Chapter Nineteen: Epilogue

_One year later…_

Ash, Dawn, May, Drew, Misty, and Tracey all walked into a place called Kae Orka. The girls had planned out the night as they wanted it, they boys didn't object.

Kae Orka was quite large; there were big semi-circle booths that fit six comfortably along the side of the walls and in the middle there were a bunch of tables that sat four. The restaurant was pretty packed, but not full.

"They have entertainment here?" asked Tracey pointing to the four boys on the stage with microphones and huge screens facing them.

"Yeah~, something like that," said May giggling.

Just then the hostess arrived, "for six?"

"Yes," replied Misty who was at the front of the gang.

"Follow me." The hostess took six menus and guided them to a booth near the front.

"Oh no, no, no, no!"

"What is it Drew?" asked Ash.

"Really girls? Karaoke?" Ash's eyes widened at Drew's comment.

"Oh come on guys. Besides, no boyfriend of ours is shy."

Drew thought about it. "Fine, but only if you girls go first." Ash and Tracey were _not_ on board with this but reluctantly agreed thinking the girls wouldn't go for it.

The girls looked at each other, Misty with a "not-going-to-happen" look on her face. Dawn though, was all for it. "Come on girls," she turned to face Drew, "it'll be fun." After much indecisiveness, Misty finally decided to go with it, so they walked up to the stage to go pick a song.

*&^$%

The host took center stage. "Thank you gentlemen! Let's give them all a big hand!" People clapped while the guys got off stage. The host waited for the clapping to stop before speaking once more.

"Now, I present to you three lovely ladies; Dawn, May, and Misty!"

They took the stage. A familiar tune swept the restaurant.

Dawn took center stage first

_Making my way downtown__  
><em>_Walking fast__  
><em>_Faces passed__  
><em>_And I'm home bound_

Dawn's grip loosened around the microphone, her nerves calming.  
><em>Staring blankly ahead<em>_  
><em>_Just making my way__  
><em>_Making a way__  
><em>_Through the crowd_

Of course looking at Ash was essential.  
><em>And I need you<em>_  
><em>_And I miss you__  
><em>_And now I wonder..._

She looked at the screen to make sure she knew where she was, then her attention focused on Ash once more.  
><em>If I could fall<em>_  
><em>_Into the sky__  
><em>_Do you think time__  
><em>_Would pass me by__  
><em>_'Cause you know I'd walk__  
><em>_A thousand miles__  
><em>_If I could__  
><em>_Just see you__  
><em>_Tonight_

May stepped up as Dawn moved back to the background with Misty.  
><em>It's always times like these<em>_  
><em>_When I think of you__  
><em>_And I wonder__  
><em>_If you ever__  
><em>_Think of me_

May checked the words on the screen, in fear of messing up.  
><em>'Cause everything's so wrong<em>_  
><em>_And I don't belong__  
><em>_Living in your__  
><em>_Precious memories_

May winked at the crowd, smiled Drew's way, then focused her attention back to the crowd.  
><em>'Cause I need you<em>_  
><em>_And I miss you__  
><em>_And now I wonder..._

She closed her eyes for a split second as she got more comfortable and started getting more animated.  
><em>If I could fall<em>_  
><em>_Into the sky__  
><em>_Do you think time__  
><em>_Would pass me by__  
><em>_'Cause you know I'd walk__  
><em>_A thousand miles__  
><em>_If I could__  
><em>_Just see you__  
><em>_Tonight_

It was Misty's turn now to take center stage. She was nervous for the first bit so she looked at the screen making sure her nerves wouldn't take over and make her forget the words.  
><em>And I, I<em>_  
><em>_Don't want to let you know__  
><em>_I, I__  
><em>_Drown in your memory__  
><em>_I, I__  
><em>_Don't want to let this go__  
><em>_I, I__  
><em>_Don't..._

Getting slightly more comfortable, she took her eyes off of the screen and directed them towards Tracey who nodded at her in reassurance.  
><em>Making my way downtown<em>_  
><em>_Walking fast__  
><em>_Faces passed__  
><em>_And I'm home bound_

Misty started to smile._  
><em>_Staring blankly ahead__  
><em>_Just making my way__  
><em>_Making a way__  
><em>_Through the crowd_

Coping May, she winked to the crowd as well.  
><em>And I still need you<em>_  
><em>_And I still miss you__  
><em>_And now I wonder..._

Misty stepped back as Dawn returned to the spot light.  
><em>If I could fall<em>_  
><em>_Into the sky__  
><em>_Do you think time__  
><em>_Would pass us by__  
><em>_'Cause you know I'd walk__  
><em>_A thousand miles__  
><em>_If I could__  
><em>_Just see you..._

They all joined in to sing the last part together.  
><em>If I could fall<em>_  
><em>_Into the sky__  
><em>_Do you think time__  
><em>_Would pass me by__  
><em>_'Cause you know I'd walk__  
><em>_A thousand miles__  
><em>_If I could__  
><em>_Just see you__  
><em>_If I could__  
><em>_Just hold you__  
><em>_Tonight_

*&^%

The crowd cheered as the girls got off the stage. The host returned. "Thank you ladies! Who's next?"

Dawn walked up to Drew, "you."

Drew glared at Dawn, and then smiled, "Well, I guess my inner performer _should_ be let out." He flicked his hair, Dawn rolled her eyes, "then get up there Mr. Performer!"

"Let's go boys!" said Drew leading the way to the stage.

"And we have three boys who are going to take the stage!"

Ash, Drew, and Tracey were going through the tracks. "Since the girls decided the date, we should pick a sweet song," Ash suggested, Tracey agreed with him.

Drew looked at them, "you guys are whipped!"

Ash and Tracey looked at each other then back at Drew.

"Oh come on!" commented Tracey.

"Seriously! Besides, who's the guy who got all romantic once his girlfriend told him she loved him. We didn't change for our girls Drew," commented Ash.

Drew gave them a crossed look, "whatever, fine. We'll act like one of those stupid boy bands." Tracey and Ash rolled their eyes. They had finally come to an agreement on a song.

Drew started, and took the role confidently.

_You know I could be a good man  
>You know I can fulfill your wildest dreams,<em>_  
><em>_you know I can make a new__plan__  
><em>_it will only be about you and me_

Making hand gestures to the words, he continues  
><em>In this life<br>I want to make it right__  
><em>_you are  
>the reason why<em>_  
><em>_I'm giving  
>my heart and soul to you<em>_  
><em>_girl I put it all on you_

All three jumped in center stage with Drew, more comfortable as a group.  
><em>100 kisses girl; straight to your heart<em>_  
><em>_100 ways to show you; I need you__  
><em>_100 reasons why; we'll never be apart__  
><em>_100 ways to say that I love you__  
><em>_I'm giving you__  
><em>_100__  
><em>_I hope__that's enough__  
><em>_I'll never give any less girl__  
><em>_you're__worth that much__  
><em>_100__  
><em>_I won't mess it up__  
><em>_'cause when love is in the air__  
><em>_I'll take you there._

_100 girl, girl, girl, g-girl, girl, girl  
>100 girl, girl, girl, g-girl, girl, girl, girl<em>

Tracey and Drew returned to the back, Ash in the spot light.  
><em>Baby I don't have a secret <em>_  
><em>_it just all comes together when its true __  
><em>_I__give__more than what is needed __  
><em>_cause you deserve the best that I give to you  
><em>

He looked at Dawn, to whom the song was dedicated too, in his eyes.  
><em>In this life<em>_  
><em>_I wanna make it right__  
><em>_you are__  
><em>_the reason why__  
><em>_I'm giving  
>my heart and soul to you<em>_  
><em>_girl I put it all on you_

All three jumped in again, with minor and very simple choreography.  
><em>100 kisses girl; straight to your heart<em>_  
><em>_100 ways to show you; I need you__  
><em>_100 reasons why we'll never be apart__  
><em>_100 ways to say that; I love you__  
><em>_I'm giving you__  
><em>_100__  
><em>_I hope__that's enough__  
><em>_I'll never give any less girl__  
><em>_you're__worth that much__  
><em>_100__  
><em>_I won't mess it up__  
><em>_'cause when love is in the air__  
><em>_I'll take you there._

Tracey, who didn't know the song that well kept his eyes at the screen.  
><em>Gotta tell you that I will never let you down <em>_  
><em>_Put your trust in me baby,__  
><em>_I'll always be around,_

Ash and Drew jumped in and they all owned the spot light.  
><em>100 kisses girl; straight to your heart<em>_  
><em>_100 ways to show you; I need you_  
><em>100 reasons why; we'll never be apart<em>_  
><em>_100 ways to say that i love you_  
>Tracey took his eyes off the screen and laid them on Misty who was smiling.<br>_I'm giving you__  
><em>_100__  
><em>_I hope__that's enough  
><em>Ash looked at Dawn for a bit, then turned his attention back to the crowd.  
><em>I'll never give any less girl<em>_  
><em>_you're__worth that much_  
>They all jumped in for the bit.<br>_100__  
><em>Drew took the final words, performer sung in his words.  
><em>I won't mess it up<em>_  
><em>_'cause when love is in the air__  
><em>_I'll take you there._

They all tackled the last lines together all looking at their girls.  
><em>100 girl, girl, girl, g-girl, girl, girl<br>100 girl, girl, girl, g-girl, girl, girl, girl_

_"WOO~" the girls screamed as they got off the stage. "Thank you gentlemen! Who's next?"_

_*&^%_

"You guys were amazing!" their girlfriends said excitedly together as the guys were approaching.

"Weren't we?" asked Drew rhetorically.

"Oh shut up," replied his girlfriend to which they all laughed.

"Come on guys, let's eat already!" said Ash, they all agreed.  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

"Bye! See you guys soon!" they said splitting up at the parking lot.

Ash and Dawn got into Ash's car. "Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?" he said starting the car.

"I want to show you something."

He raised an eyebrow. "Trust me. Get out of Jubilife City and head towards Pastoria City."

"Dawn, that'll take a while and it's already 9pm."

Dawn looked at him. "Just do it."

Ash sighed, "fine," he said as he drove out of the parking lot.

*&^%

Ash looked at the time, it read 10:15pm, thankfully they were almost there; they just past Hearthome City, they were on Route 212.

"So, you going to tell me what's going on in Pastoria City that I must see?"

Dawn smiled. "Actually, it's a little past Pastoria City."

"Past? Dawn we've been driving for an hour and fifteen minutes!"

"I know, I know, but it's worth it, I promise."

"You're lucky I love you." Dawn laughed, "of course I am, I'm the luckiest girl in the world." She smiled at Ash who smiled back.

Ash continued driving, none of them struck up a conversation, neither of them minded the silence between them, the radio was the only sound in car.

They finally reached Route 213.

"Keep driving till you see a cross road, then turn right." Ash nodded in response.

After following Dawn's directions, they continued straight for a while till Ash suddenly saw a house. "That's where we're going," Dawn advised him.

Ash looked at it; it wasn't a _big_ house, but it most definitely wasn't small, and it was the only house in the area. There was a forest in the front, and an ocean view in the back. _This is definitely my kind of house._

Ash parked in the front and they got out of the car. Dawn started rummaging through her purse.

"Hey Dawn, who's house is this anyways?" Dawn took out a ring of keys from her purse and unlocked the door. "Mine."

"Wait, what?" he asked as he followed her inside.

She opened the light. In the front entrance there were two large set of stairs that would meet facing each other on the top floor. The stairs and the floors were made of white marble and the stairs also has a red carpet in the center of them, over them hung a crystal chandelier.

"Dawn, whose house is this?" He asked again not trusting her first answer.

"I told you already, it's mine. Well technically, it's ours, but legally mine."

Ash looked at her in disbelief. "How?"

"Well, this was my Godfathers house. _Was_ because three months ago he won the PCL- Pastoria City Lottery, he won 27 million dollars! Anyways, he didn't want to sell his house, so he decided to give it to family instead, and since I'm his only Godchild, he gave it to me. I accepted it because I knew how much you wanted to get out of the city. What do you think?"

Ash was speechless. "Dawn, I think it's perfect," he said as he picked her up and spun around once with her in arms. "The surprise was definitely worth the wait, I love it!" He put her down.

"Well I love you."

"I love you too."

They then shared a kiss. _This__ is how it was meant to be._

The End  
><strong>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

**That's a wrap! **

**I must ask/say a few stuff:**

**a) Who realized the anagram in the chapter :D? HINT: it's at the beginning ;).**

**b) I was going to make the guys sing a backstreet boys song, something like "All I have to give" but Howie D is a BSB sooooo, it still works :D Btw, disclaimer to the songs as well, they are too well known to be mine xD.**

**c) THERE ARE 12,750 HITS. OMGG, You guys are too amazing!**

**d) Soooo, how long were you people following the story? :)**

**e) How did you like the story? Was it what you guys expected... or maybe more~ ;D? Honestly guys, tell me what you think.**

**and lastly, you guys who have been constantly reviewing my story, you people are just awesome. Every review has made me smile, and you guys are so nice, and pssh, I just love you all :'D**

**SUPER DUPER BEAR CYBER HUGS TO ALL, you guys are awesome :].  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>


End file.
